Electionis Quattuor
by PaigeySama
Summary: Jack sees purple. Hiccup can't sleep. Rapunzel is terrified. Merida doesn't believe. Eugene is a badass. Nightmares and dreamscapes come together in a circadian of rhythmic sleep. Jack, Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel all find out how exactly a group of 11 year old first years can destroy the Boogeyman and regain a normal sleep pattern. (Hogwarts AU) [Pairings: Eventual HiJack]
1. Chapter 1

Yes. I wrote this. Yes I'm gay.

I'm sorry to all of my old readers who are upset that I'm not updating my old stories. But I kind of lost my inspiration. Maybe I'll get it back.

To all of my new readers, Hellooooooooooo :)

Story: Electionis Quattuor  
Word Count: 3,181  
Length: Multi Chapter  
Warnings: This will eventually contain SLASH. Do not read if you don't like SLASH  
Pairings: Eventual HiJack, other pairings are TBA  
Genre: Romance, Adventure, Drama  
Summary: Join Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Jack Frost in their adventure to stay pure. Not everyone can stay on the path of good. But who will turn evil? Who will let the dark magic fill them? But until then, enjoy the close friendship of these unlikely four friends.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Everyone has their demons; their inner evil, their inner betrayal, their inner boogeyman. It just depends on the person and how they manage to control themselves.

Being a witch or wizard grants people with the power to do whatever they so choose, however it could be a difficult path to stay on, if you're trying to be good. Evil is always lingering. Always.

~Merida DunBroch~

I got it. I finally got it and it's in me hands right now. The paper looked so old. And I couldn't open it. I just stared and stared. Being eleven wasn't the most exciting thing in the world. But gettin' the letter from Hogwarts, somethin' I've always wanted in me life, it's finally here.

Me mum stared at me with a proud smile and me father never looked happier. I was proud. I would make them proud.

"You're going to be a great witch, Merida." Me mother cooed and kissed the top of me head. I was glowing. Positively glowing with pride.

"Thanks mum." I peeled back the envelope opening and read me letter inviting me into the most prestigious wizardy school. I would make them proud. I would. "I'm going to make a lot of friends." I said proudly.

"That's a fantastic idea."

~Rapunzel Corona~

"I'm not so sure that this is a good idea, Rapunzel…" My whole world seemed to collapse.

"But mother—"

"Your mother is right." My father intervened, my shoulders sagged even more.

"But father—"

"You've been taken from us once, who is to say you won't be taken again." My mother said softly and 3

stood up a bit straighter.

"Mother. I will not be kidnapped again. You can't let this opportunity slip me by. Please, mother, father. I need to learn. I need to be with kids like me. If you keep me here, you're no better than Gothel" I begged, clasping my hands together.

"…" They exchanged glances and sighed. "We'll talk about it. But don't get excited yet, Rapunzel." She said and I tried to hide my grin and put my hands behind my back and nodded and quickly slipped out of the room before squealing.

I wasn't completely sure if they would say yes, however I doubt they would say no. Comparing them to Mother Gothel probably wasn't the nicest thing to do but they just didn't understand! I couldn't be stuck home all the time. What was the purpose of being free if... I didn't get a chance to be free?

~Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III~

"Yer free at last!" Stoick shouted, extremely loudly I might add. I rubbed my ears and sighed. "I can't believe it!"

"Yeah, great." I unenthusiastically punched the air.

"You don't understand!" He continued to rant and rave about how fantastic it was that I was going to go to Hogwarts. He was more excited than I was.

To be completely honest, I wasn't that excited. You see, I kind of have a crush on this girl… She isn't a witch. So how can I make a move on her if I'm not around?

Yeah you're probably right. Me make a move? Hah. Maybe this will actually be better in the long run. At least no one will know me there, right? So no mockery?

I doubt it.

"… Ya know, yer mother was a witch too." That broke me out of my trance.

"Mom… Was a witch?" I suddenly felt a lot closer to her. A smile on my face and I sat down.

"Yup. A great one too." He nodded fondly. His mood suddenly changed, he looked kinda… sad which is odd for Stoick the Vast.

"What's wrong, dad?" I asked after sitting in several long seconds of silence.

"I can't believe I never told ya." He shook his head at himself. " 'M sorry, Hiccup. You know nothin' bout yer mum."

"No dad, it's fine. It's good. I'm good. All good here." I gestured myself and gave a thumbs up and he smiled.

"Of course yew are. Now, let's see what we need to get, and how exactly to get it because you're going."

~Jack Frost~

"I'm not going." I spat with a scowl and sat on the couch with my arms crossed.

"You're going." North demanded. I scowled.

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are!" I flinched at the last scream and rolled on the couch to face the opposite way.

"I'm not…" I muttered defiantly.

"Don't make me go over there. I will." North said blankly and I sighed and sat up on the couch and glared at him.

"Why the hell do I have to go?" I snapped and he sighed.

"Because Jack, you were chosen." I put up my hands and made a noise of exasperation.

"I don't WANT to be chosen. I WANT to stay here and not do anything." I argued and he shook his hand stood up.

"Come with me, Jack." He said softly.

"Is this going to be one of your lame stories about stupid stuff? Because I am not interested." I turned away indignantly and he walked over and grabbed me by my arm and dragged me away with him.

"Look, Jack. Do you see what that is?" He pointed up and I glowered.

"The moon. Yes. I've seen it once or twice before." I said with my words dripping with sarcasm. North paid no attention to it whatsoever.

"Yes! Exactly what it is! The moon, Jack. And there is a man on that moon that decides your fate, and he has chosen yours, Jack. And you're going to that school." North and his Russian accent made me want to punch myself. I was getting so annoyed.

"I really would rather not." I admitted, not phased once. North just glared and turned around on his heels.

"You're going. End of story." And the bastard walked away leaving me there spluttering nonsense.

~Merida DunBroch~

Boarding the train was a lot more difficult than I thought. I found meself clingin onto me mum and dad. I didn't want to go anymore. I didn't want to leave. For that brief moment, I felt that I couldn't be happy without them.

I knew I could. Which is why I boarded the train.

Me luggage was quite heavy. I took my archery equipment with me. Hell, if anyone thought I'd depart with all of me bows n' arrows.

"I'm going to miss you, so much." Me mum kissed me on the cheek, I quickly rubbed it off and she laughed.

"Make lot's of friends and make sure to write a lot." I nodded at her and hugged them one last time and got on the train. I found the only empty compartment and put up my luggage. I wondered how long it would take for me to get someone else with me. Maybe we'd be friends. I need those. I just can't believe it. It seems like it was forever ago that I dreamed of this. And now, I just can't believe this is happening…

~Rapunzel Corona~

"I can't believe this is happening!" I was jumping for joy when my parents brought me to platform 9 ¾. I couldn't wipe off my smile. I felt bad for being so happy to leave, but I was so excited to learn and find out more about myself. Things I didn't know without magic. I wonder what I'd be good at, and what I'd be bad at.

Don't think like that! I was going to work way too hard to be bad at anything!

With a look of determination, I almost boarded the bus without saying goodbye to my parents. I quickly spun back around and they looked at me with a look of disapproval and I scrunched up my nose.

"Sorry…" I laughed and quickly threw myself into their arms and enjoyed feeling their embrace for the last time for a while.

"I love you Rapunzel." Without realizing it, I retorted back to my old phrases.

"I love you more." It almost hurt to hear it.

"I love you most." I flinched.

"Goodbye guys. I'll write a bunch and I love you so much!" I grabbed my bags, which were surprisingly heavy. I understand why my dad was carrying them now, and I quickly boarded the train with a grin on my face.

It isn't goodbye forever. Just goodbye for a while.

~Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III~

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for a while, huh?" I looked at my dad who for some strange reason was glowing with pride.

I clung onto my book "Hogwarts: A History" a bit tighter when my dad hugged me in hopes he wouldn't bend the hardcover with his large muscles.

"Oh, Hiccup, yer gonna make me so proud!" He seemed so sure of it too. It almost made me feel bad for thinking I would suck at the school, but hey. Can't all be winners, can we?

"Here's your stuff." He handed me a small luggage bag and I thanked him. He pet my hair and gave me one last look of approval before nodding and nudging the train.

"I'll miss you, dad." I said quietly. He nodded.

"I'll miss you too, son." He took a step back as if to give me room to grow up and be a man and walk onto the train. I felt more independent. I'm not entirely sure if I liked that or not. Even so, I smiled at him one last time and made my way to the train stairs and climbed in.

It was surprisingly busy and I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry…"

~Jack Frost~

"I don't want to go." I glowered as North easily pushed me through the platform and I held onto my cage for my long-term pet rabbit.

"You're going." He didn't seem to like to listen to me very much.

"You are an awful listener." I voiced with a sigh.

"So I've been told. Now here we are. Go." I wanted to smack him in the face.

"I just went on like a hundred THOUSAND times that I didn't want to go." I said flatly and he gave me another push.

The train's whistle rang loudly through the crowded area and North looked worried. He grabbed me by my sweater and pretty much threw me onto the train and the doors closed behind me.

If only I stalled him for a few more seconds…

I looked down at the ground and sighed when I realized someone bumped into me. I glared at them.

"I'm sorry…" He was shorter than me. Not by too much. But he was short. Auburn hair, green eyes, dorky. Not the type of people that I would go out of my way to be friends with.

"Just watch it, kay?" I snapped and slid passed him looking into compartments trying to find an empty one so I didn't have to deal with anyone.

Lucky me, the closest I could get was sitting next to a Yeti with red hair.

"This seat taken?" I didn't bother to wait for a response. I threw my things on top and sat down. The girl looked unimpressed. I really didn't care.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but do you mind if I sit here?" I looked up and saw a girl with blonde, braided hair. And oh my god did she have a lot of hair twisted in that braid.

"Go ahead." The girl across from me smiled fondly and blondie blushed and put her things next to the case that was labeled 'M.D'. Blondie's said 'R.C'.

"My name is Rapunzel." She held out her hand to the red head.

"Merida." Then blondie looked my way and smiled.

"What's your name?" She asked politely.

"Doesn't matter." I said flatly and stared out of the window. Rapunzel seemed a bit crestfallen.

"…" I looked up at her and she seemed rather let down. "…Jack Frost."

She gave me a shy smile and extended her arm.

"Nice to meet you, Jack." Her voice reminded me of someone…

I shook her hand and she sat down and pulled out a sketch book. I also noticed she had a green frog on her shoulder.

Weird.

"Um… Hi?" I looked up, it was that kid from before. His cheeks were bright red, man he seems to be such a baby.

"Hello!" Rapunzel grinned at him fondly. "Would you like to sit with us?"

"Uh… Actually yeah, that would be great." He smiled nervously and slowly walked into the compartment like we were going to eat him. His luggage made me laugh. 'H.H.H. III' What odd initials.

"Oh you draw too?" Rapunzel leaned over her seat excitedly as he pulled out a sketch pad and sat down next to me. Of course.

"Yeah… I do. Yup."

"That's wonderful! So do I! My name is Rapunzel!" She was way too eager.

"Hi… I'm Hiccup." I snorted, and to my defense, so did Merida.

"What a lovely name!" And the look on Rapunzel's face showed that she genuinely meant it. She sure is a weird one.

I could safely say that I had a certain dislike for everyone in the cabin. Hiccup was way too awkward, Merida kept glaring at me and Rapunzel was just way to hyper.

I saw that Merida and Rapunzel were bonding and Hiccup was flipping through his sketch book and he kept glancing up and sighing.

What was his problem?

I couldn't express my true happiness once the train finally stopped and we got out and we were lead up the stairs and all sorts of good stuff.

The great hall was huge. A lot bigger than I originally thought it would be.

I saw Rapunzel to my left holding her frog and hopping. She looked so excited. Merida had a big doofy smile on her face and she looked so amazed. Hiccup… Well he just looked intimidated.

The plus side to having Hiccup in the compartment was he basically gave a rundown on what happened at the school; Which I totally seemed completely uninterested but I was paying close attention.

"It's time…" Rapunzel said with a huge grin. Then they started listing off names.

Rapunzel was the first to go of the people I knew and she practically bounced up. I noticed that she didn't wear shoes either. Odd. I thought I was the only one…

"Ravenclaw!" She gave a bashful grin and giggled and hopped off of the chair and was happily embraced by the Ravenclaw house. That surprised me though. I honestly didn't expect Rapunzel to be placed in the smartest house. I guess that was kind of rude of me to assume she was dim.

Merida was the next to be called up and with a deep inhale, she walked up, broad shoulders and proudly sat on the seat. She had a reason to. She was placed in the bravest house. Gryffindor.

I was the next one up. I couldn't lie. I was shaking with anticipation. I didn't want to be here but this would decide where I would be going for the next few years. This determined my home.

Was I a Gryffindor? Brave, daring and chivalrous? Was I a Hufflepuff? Patient, loyal and unafraid of toil? Was I Ravenclaw? Where I would be the smartest of my kind, quick witted and ready to learn? Or would I be Slytherin? Known to be cunning and ambitious.

I looked at Hiccup for support and he gave me an awkward smile. I realized that no matter how annoying I thought he was, he was good people. So I'd try to be friends with him. I smiled back and shook his hand and shoved my way through the crowd where I noticed their signs of irritation.

I sat on the stool and let the Professor but that ratty old hat on my head and let my thoughts be swarmed by the speech of the hat.

_"Hmmm… How confusing…It seems that you have the qualities to put you in any house with your bravery, wit and your loyal nature. But something is inside you… Something burning through all of the others. You want to be noticed. You crave attention. Is that a strong sense of ambition I see? Well I certainly can't ignore that…"_

"SLYTHERIN!" At the loud howl of the hat I searched for the reactions of everyone I've met. Rapunzel just smiled at me and clapped politely. I glanced at Merida. As though she didn't like me before, she was sure to make the distaste for me even more apparent. Hiccup awkwardly smiled at me again. That seemed like enough.

I climbed off of the chair and strolled over to the Slytherin table. I hadn't even noticed my plain black Hogwarts tie was now proudly showing the Slytherin colors. I sat next to another new student. He was kind of creepy. Pale, black hair, black eyes. He looked like a nightmare. But he was the only student to smile at me like he was very happy to see me.

"Yo." I sported a smirk as I slid into the bench. "Jack Frost." I held out my hand and he stared at it for a minute before returning the gesture.

"Hello Jack. I'm Dusk Black." He smiled and I nodded at his name and glanced up waiting for Hiccup to be sorted.

~Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III~

Yeah. Yeah that's me shaking. After everyone else I was acquainted with was sorted I just kinda… You know, stood there awkwardly. Really nothing to do…

Okay. I admit it. I am terrified. What if I don't get sorted into Gryffindor? What is my dad going to say?

_"Oh Hiccup, yer mum was braver than ya! Why do I always let meself be so disappointed in you when I know it's gonna happen?"_

I'm really not looking forward to getting sorted. I am quite visibly trembling. But I shouldn't, right? Rapunzel didn't freak out, she just… skipped. And Merida really took it like a Viking. She just strode up there like she was the boss and sat down. And Jack, well he looked like he couldn't give a care in the world. Why am I so nervous?

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." Oh man. That was my name, wasn't it? I mean who else's name could sound that ridiculous. I actually turned red from all of the chuckles. I put my head down and strode up to the stool, trying my best to present myself like a Viking. I believe I failed miserably but I honestly can't watch myself.I sat down on the stool and winced when the hat was put on my head. And then he started talking…

_"Why so nervous, Hiccup? You're so afraid of pleasing everyone else you can't think of the one place that will really embrace you for who you are. You're kind, you put others before yourself and no matter what, you stay loyal to anyone who you meet. I know exactly where you belong…"_

"HUFFLEPUFF!" My shoulders sagged.

"Thor hates me."

* * *

Awwww poor Hiccup :((

And whooo is this mysterious "Dusk Black"? ;) Let's see who you guys think he is!

Anyway, no, the story will NOT be written like this all of the time. I'm trying to get a feel for each character to figure out who's perspective it should be written in.

Review and tell me who you'd like the story to be written by! Hiccup? Merida? Rapunzel? Jack Frost?

Tell me other characters you'd like to make an appearance in the story!

Most importantly, Follow me on Tumblr! I'm still PaigeySama!

Special thanks to Shaezybaezy for creating Dusk for me :) With her permission I will put the picture on my Tumblr.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! First of all I would like to apologize for the mishap on my quotations. I promise I didn't do that on purpose. I saved my file as a "text only" and it deleted everything else hence the no quotations. I replaced the first chapter. Feel free to re-read it, as it is better now.

Anyway, onwards with chapter two.

Word count: 3,012

This chapter I did it all in Hiccup and Jack's perspective. See if you like it or if you'd rather it be one person. I had to add more people from Pixar and Dreamworks animations in order to give this story characters without having a bunch of OC characters (I normally hate those...)

**Special thanks to people who reviewed! wally's girlfriend, blazelight790, linkgirlz and the guest!**

* * *

**Chapter two**

~Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III~

Everyone made their ways to the dorms and I felt miserable the entire time. I really didn't have much of anyone to talk to. This is why I would have much preferred being placed in a house with someone I had already met. Rapunzel would have talked to me, so would Merida. Heck, even Jack would be standing next to me. Although it seems he's already made a friend so he's way ahead of me…

Not that I was much too excited to come here in the first place, but now I'm even more miserable. My mother was a Gryffindor and I come here being all Hufflepuff. That name even _sounds_ lame. And it's even alliteration with my name. Hiccup the Hufflepuff. Ugh. Odin, please tell me this is a dream. And by dream I mean nightmare…

I felt awkward getting settled in with my new dorm. I felt like the first years actually had bonding time and here I was… not being bonded.

"Hi!" I turned to my right and I saw a kid who grinned very… very enthusiastically. It looked like it hurt to smile that much.

"Hello…" I gave a small awkward wave.

"My name is Russel!" This kid still had all of his baby fat, clearly. He looked to be of Asian decent, had black hair, brown eyes and right now, the brightest smile I've ever seen.

"I'm Hiccup." He laughed at that and I sighed. "No, I'm being serious. My name is Hiccup." I insisted and he shrugged.

"Cool name." He admitted and I can say, I was decently surprised. I had never received a complement on my name… ever.

"Come to the basement, first years! You will be assigned to an upper classmen to enable you to learn about out dorm."

Everyone got up and went to the basement which I suppose is our common room. I felt rather… peaceful in the room. We had several sofas and there was mostly just plans askew and the room was rather large. They say that yellow is a color that is cheerful and warm. However it strains the eye. I guess the room being copper was slightly better.

I was approached by a fellow Hufflepuff. He was tall and lanky with really curly brown hair. He smiled at me awkwardly and waved.

"Hi, I am your mentor. My name is Linguini and I am a third year." He introduced and quickly doing the math in my head I concluded that he was either 14-15. And I smiled at him, finally, someone who had an odd name like me.

"Hi, I suppose that makes me an apprentice. My name is Hiccup." We nodded at each other and then stared around awkwardly. Well this just wasn't going to work if we were both socially awkward…

~Jack Frost~

The Slytherin dorm was cold. Just the way I liked it. I suppose we were underwater or something. Which is fine with me. There were several people who were actually looking terrified.

"Pansies. I don't know how they got sorted into Slytherin…" Dusk scoffed and I had to agree.

"Alright everyone. Listen up. I want a straight line and go." I feel like everyone rushed to meet this guy's commands but Dusk and I kind of shuffled a bit. This guy was rather large. Not fat, just very big and built. He had an oval face and his hair was really short and brown.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. You guys are clearly the best, being sorted into Slytherin and all…" A few people shared smirks. "… but don't think that makes you better than your upperclassmen. I am Slytherin's prefect, you will obey what I tell you and you will be very happy here indeed."

"My name is Buzz, and I have been informed that I need to do some 'getting to know your fellow classmate' bull or whatever so just get to know at least two people and I can move on with my life. Go." He turned around and everyone looked around awkwardly and I sighed. Time to bring out the fun…

"Hi guys. My name is Jack Frost and I like the cold weather." I announced loudly. "So it's a good thing I got sorted into Slytherin because there isn't a lack of that around." I spun in a circle and plopped on the couch. There were a few chuckles and I smirked. "Now you all know me."

"My name is Dusk Black and I like darkness so I suppose it's also a good thing I was sorted in Slytherin because we're in a dungeon and I can barely make out any of you it's so dark in here." He sat next to me.

"I'm Dash Parr. I'm a speed demon and I suppose it's a good thing I got sorted into Slytherin because I always come in first." He gave a thumbs up and sat down next to Dusk. There I knew three people.

I turned to face them and smiled.

"How are you guys doing today?"

Dusk and I were holding a map and wondering around the school trying to find where the hell our Herbology class was. Dash quickly caught up to us and glanced at the map himself.

"Well I don't suppose with all the magic we could get a 'you are here' pointer to make things easier, huh?" He had a very good point.

I glanced up and I'm glad I did. I noticed Hiccup was in front of us. He was a Hufflepuff so that means he's practically raised in the greenhouse.

"Hey Hiccup!" I called and Dusk and Dash stared at me really confused.

"Why are you talking to him, he's a Hufflepuff?" Dusk asked quietly. I ignored him.

"Who names their kid Hiccup…?" Dash added, and I ignored him too.

Apparently Slytherin's were closer to Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were closer to Hufflepuff. I didn't care. I didn't see Rapunzel so Hiccup was my best bet. He turned around, kind of surprised to hear his name. When he saw me, he gave me a thankful grin, for some reason. I'm not exactly sure why. He walked over to me and I smiled at him.

"Uh, yeah, Jack?" He asked and I flipped the map over.

"I have no clue where the hell the Herbology room is." I said with a sigh and he gave me a grin.

"Well luckily for you, I know exactly where that is. I'll show you." For someone who was walking by himself, he sure was glowing with pride.

"Thank you Hiccup, you're the best." I said very thankfully and he turned pink.

"Thank you. I have never heard that before so thanks." He nodded and I could tell Dash was going to make a comment so I elbowed him and he glared at me.

We followed Hiccup for about 8 minutes and Dusk was getting rather impatient. He sighed loudly and I stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Where the hell is this place, Narnia? Do you even know where you're GOING?" He asked Hiccup and Hiccup nodded without even turning around. Poor kid.

"It's just outside here…." He opened a door and there it was. We were standing in front of the greenhouse.

"Thank you very much Hiccup. I'm sorry if we made you late to your class." He shook his head and showed me his textbook.

"I'm in this class too so don't feel bad." He smiled shyly and ducked his head and quickly walked away.

"Why are you so mean?" I scolded when I looked at Dusk. He looked rather embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I was getting impatient." I rolled my eyes and we strode into the Herbology class. I was rather fond when I saw that Rapunzel was in our class too. I thought only two houses had the same class together but I guess everyone was here. Rapunzel was standing next to Merida and Hiccup looked rather relieved to see them and quickly joined their side. Rapunzel smiled brightly and hugged him. He looked so shocked.

"Who is _that_?" Dusk asked, wide-eyed and I noticed that he was staring at Rapunzel.

"Why? Do you like her?" I teased with a grin and he gave me a look and just continued to marvel at her. I mean, I could see why. She was very pretty and all. I just felt like he shouldn't be gawking at her. I gave him a sideways look and nudged him. "You're drooling. And that is Rapunzel. I met her on the train. I'm not exactly sure that you'll be able to handle her. She's everywhere." I noted and Dusk looked at me very seriously.

"Can you please introduce us?" He begged and Dash chuckled.

"Yeah yeah." I made a very over-dramatic sigh which was completely wrong because I actually DID want to talk to Rapunzel and I was kind of bummed out that Hiccup ran away from me. Even though I was really mean to them before I guess I found an appreciation for them in a way… Not Merida. She's glaring at me again.

I walked over and gave the trio my best smile.

"Long time no see." I said sweetly and Rapunzel beamed. I guess she thought I'd forget about her after I got sorted into Slytherin. She quickly hugged me and I could feel Dusk's jealousy behind me.

"Hello Jack!" She said softly and Hiccup looked kind of shocked that I was there. "Who are your friends?"

"Oh, these guys? Well this is Dash." I pointed and then I wrapped my arm around Dusk and brought him closer. "This is Dusk." Hiccup gave me a suspicious look which is strange because that's usually Merida's job… Oh wait. Merida reapplied for her job and got hired it seems…

"Nice to meet you guys. Are you going to stay with us the whole class?" She asked and before I could even answer, Dusk blurred out a yes that was said way too quickly to be considered smooth. I rolled my eyes and Dash gave him a look and he turned a cute little shade of pink. Hiccup narrowed his eyes.

When class started we had to stand around the table so in the order we had Dash was to my left, Hiccup to my right, then Dusk, Rapunzel and Merida.

"So do Hufflepuffs have a super-secret advantage in this class?" I murmured to Hiccup to distract him from Dusk talking to Rapunzel. I don't know why he looked so bothered.

"No such luck." He retorted and I chuckled and looked at him. He smiled slowly at me then looked down.

~Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III~

My head was hung. I didn't exactly know what to do right now. Jack was being… oddly friendly. I thought he hated me but good thing he doesn't. I'm pleasantly surprised to have what seems like a budding friendship.

Ha-ha. Budding. Like flowers. It's funny because we're in Herbology… Yeah I'll shut up now.

I don't like Dusk. I don't like him talking to Rapunzel and from the look on Merida's face, she didn't like it either. I think he's shady.

Ha-ha. Shady. Like Dusk Black. It's funny because that's his name… Yeah I really need to stop humoring myself, I'm actually pretty positive it isn't healthy.

"Did ya see that?" Merida said with an annoyed look when class was dismissed. She nudged Rapunzel being heavily hit on by Dusk.

"Yeah it's weird. I've never seen someone so young lay it on so thick." I replied and Merida glared at me. "Yeah, I know. I don't like it either. He seems like he's up to no good."

"I agree. And I think Jack is to blame. I mean, look at him. He's enjoyin' it." Merida said with narrowed eyes. I had to disagree with her. Jack was one of my only guy friends… Kind of. Are we friends? I digress.

"No actually I don't think Jack is the bad guy here. He isn't even paying attention." I defended quietly and Merida shook her head.

"Somethings not right about him." She insisted and I sighed and shrugged.

"Well maybe but I can't exactly say I am the Czar for judges of character." I admitted and she didn't respond. We saw Rapunzel nod at Dusk, smile, wave and walk over to us.

"What was that about?" Merida asked with a smile. Seems she's being buddy-buddy now. I probably shouldn't blow her cover then.

"What was what about?" Rapunzel looked honestly confused.

"Him." I pointed out bluntly. "He has a crush on you. And we were just wondering what your feelings in retaliation were." Merida elbowed me. "Ow. Why would you do that?"

"So? Since Hiccup is very… charming, come on. Tell us." Merida smiled and Rapunzel looked confused again.

"I don't think he likes me. He didn't say it." She admitted softly and even I could face-palm right now. She's more dense than I am.

"He doesn't have to say 'Hey, I want your children' to like you, Rapunzel." I said blankly and Merida elbowed me again.

"Ah, again with the elbowing." I rubbed my arm and she ignored me.

"Of course, Rapunzel." She agreed and we all walked out.

"Hey Hiccup!" I turned and I was pleasantly surprised to see Linguini. I smiled at him and waved myself.

"Hey. What's up?" He finally made it to my side and he was breathing a bit heavy and when he caught his breath he smiled.

"Quidditch." He said proudly.

"…gazuntite?" He laughed and shook his head.

"No. It's a game. Were you raised by muggles or something?" He chuckled and put his arm around me and led me to a field.

"Um… Sort of. But where I live, there are a surplus of dragons if that means anything." Linguini looked impressed.

"You ride them ever?" He asked and I smiled proudly.

"Yeah." Linguini nodded.

"Well then, you're going to love this. It's a flying game…"

The game seemed rather straightforward. All except I don't know if I'd like flying around on a broom. I mean, a dragon is one thing. I feel as though it's exceptionally safer.

"Well anyway, why are you telling me this? I thought first years couldn't really join sports." I asked and he shrugged.

"Well a few years back they changed the rule. After a first year made it as a seeker they decided to expand their horizons and here we are today." I sighed.

"Please don't tell me this is recruitment. I don't even know how to fly a broom."

"Yet." He grinned.

Flying class. How very appropriate. I hadn't even noticed it was anywhere in my schedule. This was perfect though. I got to see all of my friends… Well my two friends and Jack. I'm still not sure if he's my friend but he smiles at me and that's a lot nicer than what everyone else does so I'm going to agree that he's my friend.

At least to myself.

Jack looked rather cocky in this. He held a huge smirk when the teacher was going over the rules involving how to mount a broom. Rapunzel looked kind of scared and Merida looked so excited. She was bouncing up and down.

"What if my hair gets caught in the broom…?" Rapunzel asked me softly. She could. I mean, her hair was always in a braid.

"I doubt that'll happen." I assured outloud. But now that I think about it, it is a definite possibility.

"Now I want you to put your hand over your broom and say 'up'." Our professor instructed. Of course Jack put his hand over his broom and barely had to do anything. It was in his hand. I had a harder time.

"Up." I demanded. It laid there unmoving. I frowned. "Up." I repeated myself. "Oh you.." I glared. "Up! Up I say!" Jack was staring at me and laughing. I blushed and turned away. "Thanks, now you're making me look silly." I huffed and then realized I was talking to a broom.

"Come on, Hiccup. Put a little umph into it." Jack called and I sighed and stood up straight and tall.

"Up!" Absolutely nothing happened. Odin really hates me.

Merida had her broom and Rapunzel just stared at hers. She didn't want it to come up. She just looked at it like it was going to attack her. Her hands were held to her chest and she was frowning. I felt kinda bad.

"Rapunzel." I called and she looked over to me. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. I promise." I held up my hand and she smiled at me and very carefully put her arm out. She was shaking.

"U-up." She said softly. I smiled. She was more pathetic at this than me.

"Rapunzel." I scowled. It was Dusk. She looked up at him and he smiled sweetly and held his hand over his broom. "Let's do it together. Deep breath." She followed the instructions. "Hand out strongly. Stand tall. Now time for authority. Up." His broom very easily flew into his hand.

"Up." Rapunzel copied and it shuffled on the ground but didn't move. She looked distressed. At least her broom did something.

"Again."

"Up!" There we go. She got it. And she looked so proud. I wish I could've helped her but I can't even get my own darn broom up.

"Up." I looked at my broom and it still didn't move. "I'm calling out on this broom. It's rigged." Jack placed his broom down and walked over to me.

"Let me show you." He said with a grin. "Up." Yup. His hand now contained my broom.

"I demand a new broom. Mine is prejudiced against me." I called and Jack laughed and motioned for me to try his broom.

"Um… Up?" Jack shook his head at me.

"Come on, Hiccup. Like you mean it. Picture it in your head.

"Up!" And what do you know. It flew up. I smiled at Jack, he smiled back.

* * *

How was it? Tell me who your favorite added guest was.

Tell me if you like hearing Hiccup or Jack more.

Even tell me things you'd like to happen since I'm literally writing as I go. This story has very few plot points as of now. If you want to add a tidbit, just review. :)

Follow me on Tumblr! Paigeysama


	3. Chapter 3

****I wanted this chapter to be longer but I'm running low on ideas for what they do as first years so just work with me.

I apologize that this chapter is so short. This is usually how long my chapters are.

Word Count: 2,318

**Dedications: Junday, wally's girlfriend, hellomotto27, joyce**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

~Jack Frost~

Flying is something I could get very used to. Especially in the cold. I love the cold.

I'm not exactly allowed to fly around on my broom since I'm a first year but hey, I was never the one to follow instructions. Madam Hooch was trying to scold me as I levitated upwards but after I started flying around without a problem she kind of gave up. It seems everyone else couldn't get up in the air but I could and that's what made me glow with pride. Even Dash and Dusk looked at me enviously. I was born to fly.

"How did you do that?" Dash asked wide-eyed and I shrugged and let my feet touch the ground.

"It's rather easy." I said cockily and Dusk sighed when he noticed Rapunzel looked rather impressed by me. He shouldn't. I have no interest in her.

"That was so cool!" She said with a bright smile and Merida continued to glare at me. I just smiled.

"I can ride a dragon." Hiccup pointed out in the background. I guess he wanted to feel important too. Cute.

[! ^&^%#]

Potions. I can safely say I did not like this class. It seemed… odd. I looked around the room and noticed something. Even though Hiccup was in Hufflepuff and they're known for being lovey and gay, he was sitting alone. But it looked like it didn't bother him. The room was filled and I looked back at Dusk and Dash. In potions you needed a partner.

"You guys sit here so I can still talk to you. I'll sit next to Hiccup." I said simply and they exchanged looks and nodded.

I plopped down and Hiccup looked startled. He stared at me and gave me a small smile.

"Hey." I nodded at him.

"Sup?" He chuckled and I noticed he was drawing something so naturally I grabbed it from him. He made desperate attempts to grab it back but I was pushing him back with one hand. "Wow." He turned bright red. "You like Rapunzel?"

Dusk immediately looked up with a disapproving stare.

He had drawn her sitting down, looking away with her hair down, out of her braid.

I glanced at Hiccup who looked so flustered he was tearing up. I quickly gave him the paper back.

"I'm not making fun of you. She's very pretty." I said quickly. "You draw her beautifully." I complemented and Dusk made a noise of indigence.

"…Really?" He said quietly and I nodded.

"Thank you…" He looked at his picture with pride.

After Professor Slughorn actually started teaching, I thought I was going to die. I was literally so bored that stabbing myself in the eye socket with my wand was sounding way more appealing than listening to him.

Good thing Hiccup was on a roll. He was writing everything this guy told him to write. I'm lucky if I remember my name by the end of this class. I was starting to get jealous of Dash and Dusk because they were passing notes. I want to be passing notes.

I slid Hiccup a question and he read it then looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

_Draw me?_

He shook his head and rolled his eyes and I frowned and started sliding the paper back and forth, hitting him in the arm with it. Eventually he got so annoyed he snatched the paper and drew a stick figure that said 'I'm Jack Frost and I don't like letting Hiccup learn' and slid it back to me with an annoyed look and I smiled sheepishly.

I took that as an invitation to reply to the stick figure drawing and drew one of my own. I drew a stick Figure with Hiccup's hair and drew giant nerd glasses bigger than his head and wrote 'I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Hufflepuff and I hate Jack Frost because I'd rather pay attention to become successful later on in life than to protect my dear friend Jack Frost from killing himself now by just passing notes with him.' I slid it back and he glared at me before he read it but he smirked a little bit and drew a little more detailed stick figure.

'I'm Jack Frost and I'm so old with my white hair, would you look at my cane? I've been in Professor Slughorn's class for over 300 years because I keep passing notes instead of paying attention.' He slid it towards me and I grinned. He drew me with a rather awesome looking cane. I want one now.

'I'm Hiccup HHHHHHHHHH and I'm a successful adult because I paid attention in a potions class. That's it.' He rolled his eyes with a smile and drew me on a broomstick.

'I'm Jack Frost and screw the rules because I'm 300 years old and who's going to tell an old man what to do?'

'I'm Hiccup and I like to tell Jack what to do. I don't succeed very often, but the attempts are still there. Hey look. I'm riding a dragon.'

Yeah, I think I'm going to like potions class. And by the grin on Hiccup's face, I'd say I just corrupted him. Good. That's what Jack Frost does. Shows people fun.

[*&^$##$%]

"So what's the deal with that Merida chick?" I glanced at Dusk and sighed and went back to writing my foot of parchment for Potions. I had to rely on Dusk to tell me what I missed since I had been distracting Hiccup with drawings for well over a week.

"I have no idea. The woman hates everything about me." I said with a sigh and he grumbled.

"She keeps showing up every single time I try to say something to Rapunzel. It's seriously getting on my nerves." Dusk sighed and Dash walked over with several books. "Study much?"

"No, it's all about Quidditch." He said and placed them down. "I'm trying to get all of the rules down, they're having try-outs next week and I'm just dying to be on a sports team." He replied, sitting down at the table.

"Oh that sport is so easy to play." Dusk said smiling. "But I doubt you're going to get a spot. They usually only pick one freshman and it looks like they have their eye on Mr. Big-shot over here." He pointed his thumb in my direction. I barely paid attention.

"Settle down you. I'm trying to do homework." I said and scratched my head. "I just have no idea what to do." Dusk perked up.

"Why don't you ask Rapunzel? She just walked in." I could tell he just wanted Rapunzel near so he could talk to her.

"Oh great…" Dash sighed. "She's with my sister." I glanced over at Rapunzel and did notice a rather skinny girl who looked like she was in her 4-5 year here. That's cute. Rapunzel had a mentor.

"Hey Rapunzel! Can you help me a sec?" I called and she smiled at me and said something to Dash's sister whom sighed upon looking at Dash and they both walked over.

"Hello Dashel." She said monotonously and Dusk snorted.

"You're real name is Dashel?" He teased and Dash pouted and glared at his sister.

"Yes, Jack?" Rapunzel asked with a sweet smile and I glanced down at my parchment.

"You any good at potions? I'm having a hard time figuring out how to write my essay." I said and she nodded and sat down and picked up my paper and scanned it. I was suddenly feeling quite self-conscience.

"Why don't you write more about medical potions? I'm sure Slughorn will be very impressed by a paper on Skele-Grow. Or maybe you could even talk about Amortentia." She smiled sweetly. I didn't even know what an Amortentia was.

"I would totally smell Rapunzel with Amortentia." Dusk whispered to Dash who chuckled. Rapunzel, thankfully, hadn't caught on. Violet gave them a warning look.

"Well I'm really sorry that I have to cut this short but I'm going to go hang out with Merida and we planned on finishing our homework together. It was nice seeing you guys." She waved and she walked out with Dash's sister.

"Dude, what's your sister's name?" I asked Dash who sighed and looked back down at the book he was reading.

"Her name is Violet. Please don't tell me you like her." He said seriously so I grinned really wide.

"Do you think I have a shot—"

"Absolutely not. She's 15, she wouldn't date an 11 year old." He said and I laughed and started writing my paper, thinking of making the 'I'm 300 years old' argument but they wouldn't understand that.

[#&^%$]

I hadn't been doing much thinking when I was sitting away from the fire in a chair in the Slytherin common room. However, I really wasn't expecting Dusk to burst into the room cupping his face with blood oozing out of the creases between his fingertips.

My mind was on high alert and I practically flew over to him and glanced him over.

"Dude, are you ok?" A nod. "What happened?"

"I got beat up. What the hell does it look like?" He asked with a scowl. I had him sit down and I had literally no idea what to do. Luckily for me, Buzz was just walking into the common room.

"Buzz, can you help me, please?" He raised a brow and strode over and whistled when he saw all of the blood.

"Man, someone really did a number on you, huh?" He pulled out his wand and cast a cleaning spell and moved Dusk's hand away from his face to look at the damage and flinched.

"Punch right in the nose and the corners of your eyes are kinda black. Looks like you're going to have two black eyes." He cast a quick healing charm on Dusk's nose and he covered his face and groaned. "What happened to you, kid?"

"I got beat up by a group of Gryffindors." He spat distastefully and I suddenly felt really angry. Weren't the Gryffindors supposed to be the good ones and they were picking on a first year?

"What year were they in?" Buzz asked with a frown.

"I don't know… Third? Fourth? I'm not sure…" Dusk sighed. "But don/'t bother doing anything. They're the good guys. They get away with everything." I couldn't believe he was giving up so quickly. It kind of made me mad. But I figured he was right. That didn't mean I wasn't going to beat the crap out of (or at least try) the guys who hurt my best friend.

Someone was going to pay. I just needed to find out who exactly that was…

~Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III~

Jack didn't look very happy today. And by looking at Dusk, I could see why. But it was strange. I think I admired Jack a bit more when he had an angry look to him. He seemed like he had a mission.

Of course when Rapunzel saw him she absolutely freaked out and Merida glared pretty hard when Rapunzel started babying Dusk.

"I swear, Hiccup. They're up to no good." She said lowly and at this point, I wasn't exactly sure that they were up to no good. They seemed perfectly fine to me. Dusk, I didn't like too much. I think it's because of the way he hangs on Rapunzel.

And no, I don't like her. I just appreciate her company is all. And he happens to steal it very often and I strongly dislike that factor. But right now I wasn't even going to bother. He needed more attention than I did and honestly, I just wasn't in a mood to be angry about it today. I was just exhausted.

"Hey Jack. Are you trying out for Quidditch?" I asked as soon as he was in range for me to hold a normal sound leveled conversation. He shrugged.

"Not exactly sure," was his brisk reply. I wasn't going to push it but I rarely see Jack so I really just wanted to talk to him. Plus, since he's always around Dash and Dusk he rarely talks to me. I'm not saying I dislike Linguini, Russel, Merida or Rapunzel, but Jack was just kind of the guy you just WANTED to notice you. He just had that cool vibe coming from him.

"So what's new-"

"Do you believe in the Boogeyman?" He asked quietly and I raised my eyebrow.

"The Boogeyman? Like the monster that hides under your bed? No. Why?" I asked and Jack shook his head and started playing with one of the plants. Something seemed off about him.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly and he glanced over at Dusk and then looked at me.

"I woke up last night, Hiccup. And Dusk was talking to someone. I didn't want to say anything because I thought he was just sleeping. But I saw him. The boogeyman. I saw him climb out from under Dusk's bed. I didn't know what he did to Dusk, the curtains on his bed closed but when they opened up again, Dusk had tears down his face. I saw this elongated figure slip under his bed and disappear. I know that was the boogeyman." I admitted and I was a little perturbed at the random admittance from Jack.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked and Jack looked at me with a frown.

"I have reason to believe that the boogeyman took something important from me. But now there's a bigger issue." He said and I looked at him, eager for him to follow through with the rest of his story. He took in a deep breath. "I'm sure the boogeyman are responsible for my missing parents…" But that wasn't the end of the story. "But it's also Dusk's father." Well that's new information.

* * *

I'm half asleep so review and shit.


	4. Chapter 4

I have to say, I am very disappointed by the lack of reviews I got on this story. It doesn't make me want to write it if I don't get any feedback.

Word Count: 2,201

**Dedications: Ryokistar, PruCan4evar**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

~Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III~

"Are you okay?" I looked up at Merida and sighed. I ran my fingers through my hair and shook my head.

"No. No, I'm actually not very okay at all, really." I felt comforted when she sat down next to me. She looked at me for a minute and I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Well go on. What's botherin' ya?" She asked and I nodded. I was feeling so groggy and I was moving so slowly. I didn't know what to make of it anymore.

"Just… Nightmares… And not the dragons either. I can handle Nightmares, they set themselves on fire. But they're really just big sweethearts. I'm talking about the boogeyman. Do you believe in him? Please tell me you do? Because I seem to be the only one with this problem. Endless nightmares. Every time I sleep." Merida took in what I said and took a deep breath.

"Hiccup, I am sorry that you're havin' trouble sleepin'. But I don't think the Boogeyman is the cause of that. He's just a figment of children's imaginations to personify fear." She explained and wow, did that pretty much sum up the psychological aspect of my problem but no, the Boogeyman was in fact, real. I didn't have proof of it so I just smiled through the very slow and what seems to be diluted way of registering everything around me.

"You're right." She wasn't right. I knew what I saw. And he was tall, pale and looked a LOT like Dusk.

I'm not crazy. If I am, so is Jack.

[$%^&^#]

"Hey Jack…" Of course. He was with the dimwit duo. Not to say I didn't like Dash or Dusk… I just hated them. We've been going to school for a while now and they still manage to make fun of me every chance they get. Luckily Jack gives them a look that shuts them up.

"What's up, Hiccup?" Jack looked up from the map and I gave him a weary grin.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Dash and Dusk exchanged a look and I knew what that one mean. Jack just stood up and pulled me to the side.

"You look like crap." He deadpanned and I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you for that complement." I said sarcastically. He grinned at me and it faded rather quickly.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" He asked quietly. It was now that I took to envy his height advantage because he had to hunch over to talk to me quietly.

"I saw him too. He's been in my dreams every night. I can't sleep. He keeps me awake. As much as I'd hate for you to feel the same way, please tell me you feel the same way." I said quickly and he pursed his lips and thought for a minute.

"Guys, I'll be back in a bit." I called and they nodded in unison. Jack led me out of the library and down a few flights of stairs.

"So what exactly does this mean? Does this mean you believe me and you have the exact same problem? Because that would be nice to have company. I mean, misery does enjoy company." Jack halted and turned around to face me.

"Hiccup, if you need to talk to me about the Boogeyman, don't bring it up in the same room as Dusk. For some reason it doesn't feel right to me. Anyway, yeah I've seen him several times. It's like I see people's dreams in gold and I know when they're having a nightmare because it's dark purple. And look at you. You're covered in purple dust." He started patting me off but I didn't see anything on me.

"Are you sure that you see purple? I'm not seeing purple…" I trailed off once I stared at the confused look on his face. He wiped off my shoulder and cupped his hand and held it in front of me.

"You don't see that?" I shook my head. "Are you serious?" He grew frustrated and I felt really bad. I didn't mean to upset him.

"I'm sorry, maybe if I squint—"

"Can anyone else see the dust?" He cut me off and I shrugged. "Where is Rapunzel?"

"I have no idea. Maybe she's outside." I offered and he quickly sprinted towards the exit with me trailing behind.

Sure enough. Rapunzel was outside. However she was talking to someone. He was tall, and he was pretty darn handsome. I realized this after being overwhelmed with jealousy. She seemed to like him. I didn't like that.

He had brown hair and brown eyes. Average. But there was just something about him.

"Rapunzel!" Jack called out. The look on that guy's face could kill. Rapunzel looked so happy to see us that she completely blew off whatever the guy had been saying.

"Yes?" She asked with a smile and Jack stopped in front of her, breathing heavily and held out his hand.

"Do you see anything?" He asked desperately and she tilted her head to the side.

"I see your hand…?" She offered lightly and Jack looked distressed. Trying to dissipate the tension, Rapunzel motioned over to the guy. "This is Flynn and he's a third year. Flynn this is Jack and this is Hiccup." Flynn looked disinterested and perked a brow.

"Pleasure." He said flatly and I frowned at him and took that time to glance at Jack who looked way too confused.

"Nice to meet you." I responded for the both of us.

"Rapunzel are you sure you can't see anything?" Jack asked desperately.

"She can't see anything so just leave her alone." Flynn cut in and Jack's eyes narrowed.

"Was I even talking to you?" He snapped and Flynn seemed to raise up a bit more. Flynn was definitely taller that both of us.

"Let's go Jack." I yanked on his arm lightly.

"Yeah. Go run around with this runt and find him a normal name." Flynn spat and Rapunzel looked very very annoyed.

"Excuse me—"

"Don't you _dare_ insult Hiccup. He didn't do anything to you. Leave him out of this. If a fight is what you want, I will gladly give it to you." I have to say, I am pretty flattered that Jack stood up for me but I didn't want to get him in a fight. And Rapunzel looked so upset.

"Flynn." She snapped and Jack and Flynn just ignored her attempts to calm them down. The fight started when Jack looked down at his hand, which apparently was purple (so he says) and wiped it down Flynn's face.

I tried to jump in but Flynn was on top of Jack in a heartbeat. A swift punch in the face. I shakily took out my wand. Quick. What's a spell? What the hell is a spell? I started trembling and pointed my wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" What the hell does that spell do anyway…?

Flynn was picked up from the ground, not by much but just enough for Jack to roll out from under him and I couldn't hold the spell anymore. Flynn fell to the ground and Jack gave him a swift kick in the ribs and Rapunzel finally screamed loud enough to get them to stop.

Jack had blood pouring out of his nose and Flynn was curled up on the ground.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!? STOP FIGHTING!" Her eyes were just filled with tears and I felt like the crappiest person alive.

"Rapunzel, I'm so sorry." I apologized and she just shook her head. I walked over to her and she hugged me and softly whimpered.

"Why are you guys fighting?" Flynn got up and glared at us and stormed off. Jack walked over, blood seeping from his fingers and Rapunzel moved his hand away and frowned.

"Your nose is broken…" She said quietly and started unbraiding her hair.

"What on earth are you doing?" I asked quickly because she seemed to just throw her hair on the ground. Did she want to get dirt in it?

It was now that I noticed how long Rapunzel's hair actually was. She only unbraided about 4 feet of it and still she had a lot in her braid. She pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the blood off of his face. Then it got strange. She wrapped her hair around his head so it overlapped on his nose. Jack looked very confused and she just stared at him and inhaled deeply.

"Flower gleam and glow… Let your powers shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine.." Her hair started to glow. It was the coolest thing to watch. It started at her roots and weaved in and out of her braid. "Heal that has been hurt. Change the fates design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once… was mine." She sang and very easily unwrapped her hair and began to braid it again. Jack touched his nose and marveled at it.

"You healed me." He said, amazed. She nodded, uninterestedly.

"Yeah. I did, didn't I?" She said quietly and Jack frowned.

"Rapunzel, I'm sorry. I'll apologize." Jack offered and Rapunzel shook her head.

"Don't bother." With that she walked away.

~Jack Frost~

"Are you ok?" Dusk asked and I glanced up. "You keep zoning out. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Tired I guess." I glanced over at Hiccup at the Hufflepuff table. I didn't want to eat. I wondered how he kept having nightmares and I kept seeing them. He was drenched in purple. It seemed to get more and more each day. Something that made me smirk was the fact that Flynn was slowly gaining purple on him too.

Now that I really looked, I notice this. Everyone speckled with gold. Very few had purple. But what did it mean? Was it the Boogeyman? I wish I could ask Dusk if he knew, but I'm not exactly sure if I could trust that from him. It was his father, wasn't it?

And Dusk let something slip. His father's name. It's Pitch. Pitch Black. Creepy enough, right? Well what would he say to me trying to figure out his business? I don't think he'd appreciate it. But the thing that is really confusing me is how the nightmares are selected. I am almost 100% positive that I made Flynn have nightmares. In fact, he looked exhausted right now which was fine with me. He's a jerk anyway.

But if I had nightmares in my hand, then why wasn't I infected by them? Is that how it's spread? Person to person? If so, wouldn't Rapunzel get it? She hugged Hiccup.

This is all so confusing. I didn't know how to solve everything. For once, I was all out of ideas.

[$#^%$]

"So, Jack. Your birthday is coming up soon. You excited?" Dusk asked and I shrugged. My birthday is December 21. The winter solstice. Which would probably explain my name and all.

"I'm not sure. I don't even know if North is sending me anything." I said absentmindedly. I had Bunnymund on my stomach. We were in the dorm getting ready for bed. I was petting my rabbit and he was just sitting there.

"Can I hold Bunnymund?" Dusk asked sweetly and I gave him a warning glare.

"If you hurt him in any way I will turn you to ice. I've had him all my life." I said and Bunnymund seemed to give me a look of disapproval as I handed him off to his new holder.

"Relax. I'm not going to—ow!" With a quick bite to Dusk's hands, Bunnymund fell to the floor and Dusk glared at him. Bunnymund seemed to glare back. He was mad at me too.

"I told you not to hurt him!" I yelled and looked under the couch. "Where the heck is he?"

"Way to lose his rabbit." Dash smirked at Dusk and I glared at them both.

"Do you guys mind helping me look?" I snapped and Dash rolled his eyes and knelt down and started looking. Dusk walked around the room trying to scan for him.

I was getting distressed because we couldn't find him.

[!%$^%]

"Have you found Bunnymund yet?" I shook my head at Hiccup's question and sighed deeply. He frowned.

"He has to be in the Slytherin common room somewhere. I mean, he is a magical pet, right?" I looked at him unsure what to say. I wasn't aware if my rabbit was magical. Maybe he was, I just didn't know. "Okay… well I'm sure he'll come around. What was he doing last time you had him?"

"Dusk was holding him and he bit him." I said quickly and Hiccup perked an eyebrow.

"That's weird. Does your rabbit bite everyone?" Hiccup asked accusingly.

"Yes. He hates everyone, actually. He's a very unhappy rabbit and I love everything about him and I miss him." I said with a frown. "I don't know how to find him…"

"If only there was something we could look at that showed the exact location of everyone…" Hiccup offered and I nodded in agreement.

If only…

* * *

Please review. I love hearing from you guys. It really makes writing a lot easier.

Tell me how you want the Maraurders map incorporated.

Tell me what class you want to read them in.

Tell me who you want more of!

**Review! It's right ther **


	5. Chapter 5

****Hey guys. I don't know. I haven't really been inspired to write much because I'm not really getting feedback. I don't know if much of anyone is reading this.

Anyway, I know there have been complaints about the girls missing but that's because they don't have their plots until later on. Trust me, they'll be more involved. But until then, Merida is in this chapter more.

**Dedications: linkgirlz, wally's girlfriend, PruCan4evar**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

~Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III~

"Hiccup, that's beautiful." Rapunzel sat next to me and I smiled at her.

It was a cane. I carved it. I gave it effects to look like old wood. I ingraved designs in it. I carved what looked like icicles down from it and I painted them to look like ice. The upper half was a pale blue and the rest was just a beautifully imprinted cane.

Back when Jack first started to doodle to me in Potions class is where I got the idea. In fact, I had this idea the second I drew the cane. I smiled at my handiwork. I was very, very proud.

"Thank you, Rapunzel. It's for Jack." Her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"That's right! Today is his birthday!" She got really excited and dug through her bag and pulled out a brown shall with a hood. "I made it for him. He usually goes outside without his cloak and I figured he'd get cold…"

"It's beautiful, Rapunzel." I smiled at her and she gave me a content grin. "Oh. Right, look at my favorite part."

I tugged at the tip of the cane, not at the hook end. There was an area where the cane looked like just a stick with a nub sticking out and the cane began a few inches behind. I pulled out a section where he could place his wand very comfortably. (Trust me, I measured.)

"It's so he can cast spells with his cane instead of his wand." I smiled broadly and Rapunzel looked way too excited for something that wasn't hers.

"That is so amazing! He's going to love it! I want to be there when you give it to him." I nodded at her and suddenly, I felt a lot closer to Jack than I had ever been. To anyone, in fact.

[%^&%#$]

"Oh! Oh! There he is!" Rapunzel yanked my arm and pulled me towards Jack, Dusk and Dash. I did my best to hide my present from him seeing it prematurely and Jack raised an eyebrow at us. Rapunzel couldn't contain herself and she handed him the wrapped package that was his shall.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She giggled and hopped on her toes. Jack smiled at her.

"Thank you." He unwrapped it and he looked confused and looked at Rapunzel and then down at the shall. "Rapunzel…"

"I made it myself." She said proudly and he picked it up out of the packaging.

"…" He hugged her. "I… don't know how you did it but I used to have one of these… I lost it. It was my dad's. Thank you." Rapunzel looked like she was going to cry. She hugged Jack really tight and I felt rather… jealous I guess the best word is. I was jealous.

Jack stood up and smiled at Rapunzel one last time and looked at me. I was suddenly very nervous of my gift. What if he didn't like it? I mean I spent a long time on it and all but what if he didn't like it? Oh Thor, now I'm nervous.

"Remember when we started drawing to each other in Potions?" He nodded slowly. I pulled the cane from behind me and smiled weakly. "I carved you a cane, you old man you."

Jack looked so hyped. I've never seen him look so amazed about something before. Rapunzel was excited to watch his reaction too. She giggled gleefully.

"You carved this?" He slowly took hold of it.

"Yeah. It took a while, I wanted to incorporate icicles somehow since you know, you're Jack Frost and all… Do you like it?" I asked pathetically and Jack nodded with a big grin on his face and he continued to feel every crevice of the cane. I was proud. I smiled excitedly and pulled at the cane where the wand holder came out.

"What's that?" He asked, still baffled.

"You can put your wand in here if you'd like. You can channel your magic through the cane." I said and if it was possible for Jack to look more excited, it happened. He flung his arms around me and jumped a bit. It was kind of awkward but I felt like the greatest person in the world.

"That is awesome! Thank you Hiccup!" He pulled away and my face was pink and I smiled bashfully and rubbed the back of my neck.

"You're welcome, Jack. Happy birthday." Jack Frost was my best friend. And I knew that right then. I'd do anything for him.

~Merida DunBroch~

It was time to head back home for the holidays. It was very excitin'. I said my goodbyes to all of me friends in Gryffindor when suddenly somethin' didn't sit to right. I heard Flynn. Now, Flynn was a very handsome guy. He had a very bad reputation with causin' fights and all. I heard him mention somethin' bout a Slytherin.

First thing that came to me head was Jack Frost.

Rapunzel had told me that Flynn and Jack weren't too fond of each other. So when Flynn decided to crawl out of the common room, I couldn't help but happen to go the same way.

I had me bow n' arrows. I wanted to practice shootin' before me mum decided to send for me.

I took a wrong turn n' I knew it. I lost em'. I didn't know where they were. I thought I saw somethin' out of the corner of me eye. Will-o-whisps? What are they doin' here?

I sprinted after them n' that's where it lead me. I saw em. They were by the forbidden forest. Flynn n' a few of his guys were pickin' on Jack. I frowned. Why? What caused them to do that?

That's when I saw it. Jack seemed to heave n' turned round to try to walk away. Flynn pushed him to the ground. Jack got back up n' tried again. Same result.

Me eyes narrowed. Flynn grabbed Jack's cane. Hiccup made that. He spent forever carvin' that thing, makin' it perfect.

Flynn snapped it in half.

From here, a few hundred yards away I could see Jack and the distress on his face. He scrambled to pick up the two halves n' I don't know. Somethin' bout that set me off. Jack was hunched over tryin' ta put together his cane n' I snapped.

In an instant I had me bow n' arrow pointed at Flynn. I just needed somethin' ta shoot at.

Flynn lifted up his leg n' almost slammed it down on Jack's head but… I let go of me arrow.

Perfect shot. Flynn's pants got pinned to the tree he was in front of n' he fell over. Flynn looked back at me n' I was holdin' another arrow with me bow. I looked at him and the others, darin' them to do somethin'.

"I got plenty of arrows." I threatened and Flynn glared at me.

"He's a Slytherin, why are you standing up for him?" Flynn asked with a frown as he yanked me arrow out of his pants.

"I always thought that Gryffindors were brave n' we were the good guys. But if some Gryffindors didn't get that memo, then maybe some Slytherins didn't get the bad guy memo either."

Flynn threw the arrow at the floor n' he stormed off with whomever he was with followin' behind him.

I walked over to Jack. He looked heartbroken.

"Thanks…" He said, head hung. He stared at the two halves of his cane. All in that moment I saw how much Hiccup meant to him. N' he was wearing the shall Rapunzel made for him. Jack had a heart. Maybe he was up to no good but that's something I couldn't say for sure. I pulled out me wand.

"Reparo." His cane was whole again and I saw Jack was shakin' before. Now he's tremblin'.

"H-how did you… How did you fix it?" He looked up at me n' I smiled.

"Magic. Now come on. We gotta go." I held out my hand and Jack hesitantly placed his hand in mine. "By the way, Jack." He looked at me. "Happy birthday." He smiled.

Don't get me wrong, not too sure if Jack n' I are goin' to be gettin' along now, but the will-o-whips sent me for him, so maybe there's a reason.

Maybe I'm supposed to look out for Jack Frost. Maybe it's me destiny.

~Jack Frost~

"Jack my boy! Why the long face?" I glanced up at North and sighed and shook my head. I couldn't help it. I was bored. I missed my friends. I couldn't say that to North though! He would hold that over my head forever! _I thought you didn't WANT to go to school._ With his smug grin.

"No reason." Even though there totally was a reason. I've been home for like a week and I haven't heard from any of them. Not even Hiccup. And trust me, Hiccup should feel honored to have a friend as awesome as me. Because I'm awesome.

"Oh really? You aren't lonely?" I shook my head. "Don't miss anyone?" Another. "Oh. Ok. I won't give you this then…" My head snapped towards him.

"Give me what?" I asked quickly and he held up a letter.

"This. It's from one of your friends from school." I rushed over and snatched the letter so fast out of his grip, I didn't even care if he yelled at me for being rude.

I ripped open the letter and glanced at the bottom to see who it was from.

"Oh." Don't get me wrong, I very much enjoyed Dash's company, but I thought it would be from Hiccup. I guess I miss him or something.

I sat down and skimmed the letter and North grinned at me.

"_Oh_?" He mimicked. "Were you expecting letter from someone else?" He asked and I glared at him and looked back down at the paper. "Is it girl?"

"No." I said flatly. I could honestly say that I wasn't really crushing on anyone.

North sat down on the seat next to me and looked at me expectantly with a huge smile like a teenage girl waiting for gossip. I glared at him again and hid my face.

"Come on, Jack. You haven't told me about any of your friends. I'm quite sad about this. I would like to know how you're fitting in at school. I see you got sorted into green house. I like this. Green is good. Green is Christmas." I sighed and put my paper down and got up and walked into my room and grabbed my cane. When I came back I held it out to him and his eyes widened and he slowly picked it up and felt the smooth surface. "This is nice."

"I know. My best friend made it for me for my birthday." I pulled out the wand holder and he looked impressed. "He made this so I could cast spells with my wand." North nodded in approval.

"What is the name of your best friend?" He asked curiously and I smiled.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third." I said proudly and North smiled smugly.

"Looks like you really like Hiccup." He pointed out, I was surprised that he didn't make fun of Hiccup's name.

"What do you mean I really like Hiccup?" North seemed to stumble for a minute then smiled.

"No no nothing bad. You admire this boy. This good. Very good. When do I meet him?" He asked and I glared at him.

"Not. Happening." I said flatly.

Tooth quickly rushed into the room with a big grin on her face.

"Jack? Did I just hear you have a friend? When can I meet him?" I smacked my forehead.

"Never. He hasn't even owled me." I muttered and crossed my arms and North handed me a pen and Tooth handed me parchment.

"Then why don't you write him a letter? Maybe he's waiting for you to message him." Tooth said sweetly. "Make sure to invite him and give him our address. He can floo here whenever he wants to. I would _love_ to meet him, what about you, North?"

"Ah! I would love to meet this child. If he has patience for my boy, Jack, then he must be good." I sighed and rolled my eyes. I didn't even know how to begin…

_Hiccup,_

_Hey, how has it been going? I haven't heard from you so I figured to write you a letter. Miss me yet? I'm sure you do, I'm pretty awesome. I showed North my cane. He was as excited about it as I was. He thinks it's awesome. I have to agree. I was wondering if you wanted to stop by sometime and chill? I'm not really doing anything and since we're friends I thought you could come entertain me for a while or something. If you have a floo, my fireplace is 25, North Pole. It's cold up here so make sure to bring a jacket. I understand that Berk is cold too but you obviously have never lived in the north pole. Bt yeah, I suck at writing letters so I'm just going to conclude this before I face any embarrassment of awkwardness (That is your department) and I'm going to wait for your reply. Or just stop by. I'm literally not doing anything. Ever. _

_-Jack Frost_

"Hey Jack…" North called me out of my letter-writing trance.

"Yes, North?" I looked up and he had an expression of wonder on his face and he rubbed his beard.

"I might be just… picturing this but I don't believe I've seen him." I looked at him, clearly very confused. "Where is Bunnymund?"

* * *

You know what, this might be cheating but it works.

My 50th reviewer will receive a one-shot of almost any pairing they want. It could be purely smut, romance, fluff, friendship or they could demand I update a chapter of a previous story.

My 100th reviewer will receive a story. Any pairing as long as I ship it. That's right. You can tell me what pairing, you can even tell me a plot. If you're too lazy to write this story and you want someone else to do it, I will do it. As long as you're my 100th reviewer.

May the odds ever be in your favor.

BTW, Merida was pretty kick-ass, huh?


	6. Chapter 6

****Not as many reviews as I'd like but hey, the show must go on.

Please suggest this story to your friends, it would mean a lot if I got more readers.

Word Count: 2,076

**Dedications: Guest, LovelyDeath97, GingerRavenclaw, DarkSideOfLife**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

~Jack Frost~

"Hiccup is here!" North called and I pretty much flew into the living room to see Hiccup. I'd missed him and his sarcastic remarks. I was excited to show him a few tricks that I'd learned while we were on break.

But when I saw him, I stopped dead in my tracks. Hiccup was almost completely purple. And he looked absolutely terrible.

"Are you ok?" I rushed over to him and examined him and he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah. No big deal. Just tired. I can't sleep without having a nightmare." He admitted with a frown. I knew Hiccup couldn't see the purple dust. I didn't know why though. I was starting to think I was crazy but I knew there was something wrong and I knew the Boogeyman had something to do with it.

I just didn't know how to stop it.

"Merry Christmas."

"Snoggletog!" Hiccup said in response with a very surprising grin.

"…What?" I raised an eyebrow and North laughed merrily.

"Snoggletog is what Vikings celebrate, Jack." North pointed out and I nodded. I handed him a box and he handed me one too.

"You didn't have to get me anything, you already got me a birthday present." I said with a smile and he shrugged.

"Yeah but you're my best friend and Snoggletog only comes once a year so, oh well."

I opened my present and smiled. It was kind of weird looking, actually but in a cool way. It was a chain and it had what looked like an icicle pendent.

"I have one that's a dragon. I made Merida and Rapunzel ones for Christmas too." He said proudly. "They glow colors when your friend is in trouble. I'm green, you're blue, Rapunzel is purple and Merida is red." He said excitedly and I was very jealous. He always had the most kickass presents.

He took the time to open his present. He excitedly mentioned that he never received a present from anyone who wasn't family or Gobber, which kinda made me feel really awful. Christmas was a big holiday in this house (clearly) and I couldn't imagine what it would be like to not really celebrate it.

He tore off the paper and opened the box, then looked up at me confused.

"I'm sorry but what is this?" He asked curiously and I smiled and gently picked it up.

"This is a dragon egg. I got it from the guy at school that teaches us about magical creatures." Hiccup looked so excited I swear I thought he was going to explode.

"A dragon egg!? How did you afford it?!" He asked and held it trying his best to contain himself.

"No worries. But I don't know what kind of dragon it is. But I made sure it wouldn't be too dangerous. And since he'll be a baby for a while he could be like, your owl. I don't know how big he'll get though." I admitted and Hiccup just stared down at the egg and beamed. He was so happy. I had never seen him be so excited over something before.

"I'm glad you like it, Hiccup." I said as I put my necklace over my head. He nodded vigorously.

"Like isn't even the word to describe how awesome this is, thank you. I ALWAYS wanted a dragon."

Yeah, I think I would do anything for Hiccup. I realized that as I smiled at him. I almost forgot he was a very ugly shade of purple.

##$# $!

"North." I called quietly while we sat at the table and ate dinner. Hiccup went home about an hour ago. He wasn't feeling well. I could see why.

"Yes, my child?" North answered with a smile. I sighed.

"Did you see the purple on Hiccup?" I asked and his eyebrow raised and I shook my head. "Forget about it."

"No. What is what you are saying?" He asked and I put my fork down and looked at him.

"It's just… Hiccup started out being kind of purple. Like dust was on him or something. But no one else saw it. Just me. And the more purple that got on him, the worse his nightmares got. I just think it's the boogeyman and I don't know how to save him." North looked over at Tooth and they shared the same expression.

Terror.

%#&$(*Q

Sandy stopped by at the house and he seemed confused why he was there and North tried to explain but kept forgetting what he was exactly explaining so gave up and said "Jack, you tell him."

So I did. I told him about seeing the Boogeyman, I told him about how I saw Hiccup become purple more and more as the days went by and I told him about it spreading through the school.

Sandy's eyes narrowed. He reached down in a small sash that he had tied around his waist and pulled out a pile of golden sand. I smiled.

"Yes! Yes it looks like that but it's purple!" I knew I wasn't crazy! I just knew it.

"Jack, we need to have a discussion. Please go inside and we'll talk more later." North said curtly and I frowned. Why couldn't I listen? I'M the one who figured this out! I should know what happens! Plus, I'm twelve now. I'm not eleven. I'm almost a teenager…

I sighed and walked into my room and plopped on the bed.

Now it's time to play the waiting game.

~Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III~

I held a letter in my hands. I had two and they almost seemed identical. One was from Merida, the other from Rapunzel.

They both mentioned nightmares.

This doesn't add up. What is causing everyone to have nightmares like this? If the Boogeyman is real, he's one person. So how does he have a hold on so many people at once?

Sleep has been scarce. I feel like the more time progresses, the more vivid and horrific my nightmares get. The simple nightmares I used to get almost seem like a paradise over what I've been seeing lately.

I started looking at my hands. They were peach. I don't understand why Jack kept calling me purple.

I took my letters over to my desk and began to compose a reply to the two ladies. I told them pretty much how it was. To cherish their nightmares now because they will get worse. I don't want them to worry about me so I just brushed it off as though I'm still okay even with the nightmares. I don't want to lie to them either.

I glanced over at a dreamless sleep potion that I got from the nurse at school. I was debating on if I should take it. It's guaranteed sleep.

But it's also guaranteed I won't wake up for a while.

My eyes were practically on fire. I couldn't take it anymore. My body was weak, I felt drunk. My depth perception was completely off. I just couldn't do it anymore. I wrote one more letter. One to Jack. Telling him that I was taking a dreamless sleep potion and to not worry. But I'm not sure why I told him that.

Maybe because we both know he should worry.

I gave my letters to my father's owl and it flew off to deliver them. I played with the bottle for a bit longer and I finally decided to go for it. I got up and walked over to my bed and laid down and stared at the liquid for a minute. I looked around to see if there was anything that could wake me up no matter what. I had nothing. With a sigh I uncapped the bottle and downed the whole serving.

What's the worst that can happen? I have to sleep through a nightmare?

They aren't real.

~Jack Frost~

I was mindlessly doodling on my nightstand when I heard our fireplace have a damn-near seizure and a loud voice that I don't think I've ever heard before.

"Where's Jack?" He asked almost angrily. North seemed to take defense.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked and I poked my head out. He was huge! He had a long red beard and long red hair. He had a Viking helmet on and he took it off and fumbled with it and looked at North desperately.

"My name is Stoick. It's my son. It's Hiccup." Everything seemed like it was in slow motion. How did I not know?

I glanced around my neck and sure enough, it was green. Damn it! Why didn't I see that before?

"He's asleep, he won't wake up and he's screaming. But he's screaming for Jack." It was then that an owl flew in through my window and delivered a letter that I quickly scanned. He took a sleeping potion. Dreamless sleep was supposed to work but damn it, Hiccup!

I rushed into the living room and Stoick looked at me desperately. Sandy nodded and we all stepped into the fireplace and headed to Hiccup's house.

$# &$

I'm not entirely sure what I thought Hiccup's house would look like, but I'm positive this wasn't it. I had to remind myself that Hiccup was a Viking for that to make sense.

I had no time to admire the house though, I heard Hiccup screaming from upstairs. Stoick looked so defenseless. I rushed towards the sound and I was brought to Hiccup's room. He was flailing on the bed and tears were streaming down his face.

But that's not the first thing I noticed.

The Boogeyman was standing right there. I saw him face-to-face. He smirked at me. It gave me goosebumps.

It was eerie how much he looked like Dusk. But how different they were at the same time.

"Hello, Jack Frost. It's nice to see you." He said politely with a very snarky undertone. "Hiccup has told me so much about you." He said with a laugh and nudged Hiccup and how he would whimper my name and thrash about. It made me sick to see.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and my heart was racing. I don't know why I forgot my wand at home, but I did.

I rushed to the bedside and the Boogeyman "tsked" at me and waved and grabbed onto Hiccup.

"Pitch!" North called out. Pitch chuckled and vanished leaving me reaching at nothing. Hiccup was gone. I looked up at North with a horrified look. He didn't look too happy either. I collapsed.

I let Hiccup go. He literally was right in front of me and I was too slow to get to him in time. I was absolutely disgusted in myself.

"What happened?" Stoick rushed into the room and I shook my head and stepped back.

"The boogeyman took him. He just vanished. He's gone." I pointed at the empty bed and crossed my arms. I didn't know what to do…

"Hiccup?!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

"Hiccup!" Another one. Was that… No. How did Merida and Rapunzel…?Oh. Right.

I ran downstairs and I was shaking so I almost fell a few times. I noticed their necklaces were glowing green. Rapunzel had a sun and Merida had a bear.

"Oh Jack! Thank goodness. Where's Hiccup?" Rapunzel said with a soft smile. My eyes stung. I looked over Merida and Rapunzel. They were turning purple too.

"The boogeyman got him." I croaked. I couldn't her what the adults were saying upstairs. Stoick didn't sound very happy at all. Merida looked really confused.

"The Boogeyman?" She echoed and I nodded.

"He's real. He gives you nightmares." I wiped her arm where I saw a patch of purple dust and held it up in a desperate attempt for them to see it too.

"He makes you purple. He gives you nightmares. He drives you crazy. And he can kill you." I said, angrily. Why couldn't I get here sooner?! Why couldn't I get to Pitch? Why didn't I bring my wand?!

"…Nightmares aren't so scary." Rapunzel said quietly. "Why don't we face them and get Hiccup back?" She said that so innocently I could have laughed. I stared up and pushed them both into the fireplace.

If we were going to get Hiccup back, we were going to need me to have my wand.

"North Pole." I said simply and we vanished in a heap of green flames.

* * *

Ohhh shiznap. Looks like stuff is going down. I wonder how they're going to get to Hiccup. Ohhhh dear.

Anyway, who's excited? We finally get some action, yo! I know I'M excited!

Review please. They made me smile :)

My 50th reviewer will receive a one-shot of almost any pairing they want. It could be purely smut, romance, fluff, friendship or they could demand I update a chapter of a previous story.

My 100th reviewer will receive a story. Any pairing as long as I ship it. That's right. You can tell me what pairing, you can even tell me a plot. If you're too lazy to write this story and you want someone else to do it, I will do it. As long as you're my 100th reviewer.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry about the delay. This one was hard to write. I was trying to write to scare people. I wasn't trying to just write it. I want you to feel the terror of the characters in this chapter. I don't know if you'll see Hiccup for a while. They have to do a few things first.

Thank you all for reviewing. It makes me happy to read!

Word Count: 2,500

**Dedications: GingerRavenclaw, FrostPigeon, DarksideOfLife, Ryokistar, Guest, Liz, Rolo-chan, Kai Suzumiya, i1love1yaoi**

That's more reviews than normal! Thanks guys!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

~Jack Frost~

"Jack, where do ya plan on goin' after we get yer wand?" Merida asked and I had to admit, very valid question.

"North once told me that the Boogeyman lived under beds. But I never knew what one he lived under. But I think I do now." I grabbed my staff and looked at them. "He isn't under my bed. I don't have nightmares. He lives under the beds of people with his Nightmare powder on them. And by the way, it's a real thing. You guys ARE turning purple more and more. I told you I wasn't seeing things, you guys are just blind." I said and then looked at them with a determined stare.

"Who's bed are we crawling under, Jack?" Rapunzel asked and I looked them down.

"From the looks of it, yours, Rapunzel." I said and she sighed and tried to see what I so easily saw. She was a light dusting of purple, not completely though.

"So how do we do this?" Merida asked and I grabbed Rapunzel's wrist and led her to the fire.

"To your house."

[$&#( ]

We dashed up to her room quickly, trying to remain unseen by her parents. We didn't want them to ask unnecessary questions.

"What do you want me to do?" Rapunzel asked me and I pointed to the bed.

"He only comes when you're asleep." I stated and she looked at her bed nervously and nodded. "Rapunzel, you need to fall asleep which open's the nightmares. I remember Pitch crawling out from Dusk's bed. I guess sleep opens the window and he just travels through that." I explained and Merida actually nodded.

"It makes sense." She agreed and Rapunzel climbed on the bed and closed her eyes. I could tell that she was shaking and she seemed even more terrified once the light was shut off. But she did her best to let her sleep deprived-self fall asleep and hopefully open the window.

Pretty soon she was almost completely unconscious and it was a difficult effort to keep Merida from falling asleep since she had the same problem.

I felt the air shift in the room. I knew Rapunzel was asleep and I felt a draft. I motioned for Merida to follow me and we crawled over to the bed and pushed everything out of the way. There was a hole. It led somewhere and I was going to find out where.

"Is it possible to bring her with us?" Merida asked and I looked up and shook my head.

"She keeps the portal opened." I pointed out and Merida pursed her lips.

"I don't want to leave her here by herself. I don't like that." She argued and I couldn't help but agree. I didn't like it either but it was something I had to get over or I wouldn't be able to find Hiccup.

I gave Merida one final look and let myself plunge into the hole and keep falling. I was falling right into Pitch's hands. And I wouldn't do anything differently. For Hiccup, I'd do anything.

[ $&($!]

I couldn't tell where I landed. I didn't know if I was in Pitch's lair or if I landed into Rapunzel's dream. It seemed to blur together.

I took several steps forward and looked around cautiously. I was in complete darkness, yet I could see myself perfectly fine. It was just black, everywhere.

I continued to walk straight until I bumped into a door. The door was rigid like a tree trunk and I could feel something. Paper. I pulled it down and tried my best to read what it said, but it was black.

I shoved the door opened and toppled into the room it led me in and the door behind me slammed shut. I looked around and it was very clearly nighttime. I was standing on a beach, the water was black and in the distance I could see something moving in it. Something large. I took a step away from it and turned, there was a forest. Everything looked dead and for some reason, my vision was in black and white.

I didn't know where I was supposed to be so I just took a deep breath and went on into the forest with the sea creature howling behind me.

[$#*#!}

I felt as though I was walking for hours before something finally happened. Someone ran into me. Like threw me off my feet and slammed me to the ground. I heard a yelp and then whomever it was, collapsed.

I pushed myself up and looked directly at the person and I could not have been more shocked.

"Rider?" He looked absolutely terrified.

"W-What are you doing in my dream?" He asked and I saw him quite literally trembling.

"I'm looking for Hiccup. Or the Boogeyman. I don't know. I was led into this room. Why are you here?" I asked and suddenly he looked a bit angry.

"You! You rubbed your hand on my face and ever since then I've had nightmares!" He recalled and I was impressed that he was able to make that connection so easily.

"Yelling isn't going to make Nessie calm down any." I said simply as we heard the howl in the background. He shook his head vigorously.

"N-no. That's not Nessie. It's Cthulu." Well that made it slightly more terrifying. "And ever hour he comes out of the ocean to try to find me." Okay. Well that is pretty terrifying.

"When was the last hour?" He looked down at his wrist which seemed to be a count down.

"That was about 54 minutes ago." He squeaked and jumped back up. "We have to go!" He yelled and grabbed my arm.

"Rider!"

"Eugene!" He corrected in a panicked voice.

"Your name is Eugene…?" He glared at me and nudged me to go.

"Come on!" He began sprinting through the woods and I quickly followed after him. It was rather hard maneuvering my cane around but I tried my best not to slam into anything.

I heard a beep blaring and Eugene let out a sob. The ground started to shake and he just collapsed to the ground. He hugged his knees and kept his face down. I couldn't even imagine how terrified he was.

"Why don't you fight him? You're a wizard!" I said and he shook his head and rocked back and forth.

"I can't wake up, Jack! I'm stuck here!" That's when I noticed the severity of his dilemma. Hiccup was literally dragged into his nightmares. So was Eugene. I'm technically here too. If we die here, we die. We are physically in his dream right now.

"How long does he come out of the water for?" I asked quietly and he shakily brought his arm to his sight.

"Counter says 24:56." He sniffled and I grabbed him and yanked him up. Everything was so dark in his nightmare. I could hear Cthulu making waves trying to get out of the water and each step closer Eugene was closer to having a panic attack.

"Eugene, you have to know where to go to get out of your dream." I said with my heart pounding in my chest. He nodded and when he nodded I was angry. Why didn't he just do it then? Why did he wait? "What do we have to do?" I asked and he shook his head. "Eugene."

"…We have to swim. My safe zone is under the water." That's when my heart just stopped. I'm terrified of the water. Especially at night time. "But I have to go when he isn't in there. But even then, the water is black. I can't see anything. I don't know what else is hiding in it. I don't know if you saw it, but there's a dock on the island next to us. It has the portal to get out of here. But it'll just bring us to someone else's nightmare."

The more he talked the more I realized how paralyzed in fear I was. I didn't want to go. I wanted to sit down next to him and cry. How did I expect to do this on my own? Why didn't I let the adults do it?

"Your necklace is flashing." Eugene said offhandedly. "It's purple."

Rapunzel.

I couldn't give up. Now Rapunzel was in trouble. I had to get over my fear. I heard trees crunch in the distance. When I looked up I could see the large figure of Cthulu. He was scanning the area and lucky for us, he was facing the wrong way.

"We have 22:43 to make it to the other island before Cthulu goes back in the water." Eugene said and stood up on shaky legs. "I couldn't do it before but I think I can do it with you here. I kinda feel safer." That was awkwardly touching. I smiled at him, he gave me a very weak, strained smile and I grabbed his hand and dashed through the woods. I held my staff tightly as if it would give me an answer but it didn't. As we drew nearer to the water I got more and more nervous.

My heart was pounding and we reached it. The sand was between my toes and it would almost look peaceful if the water didn't rush to meet our feet and our feet disappeared under the thin layer of black water. The water receded and we were able to see them again. If we swim, we will literally see nothing. It had the thick color of tar but the consistency of water. That scared me the most.

"Are you coming?" Eugene asked softly and shrank back a bit when he heard the growl through the air.

"Yes." I knew Eugene and I didn't like each other… No. Flynn and I didn't like each other. Eugene was just a boy. He was like me but a few years older. He was scared too. He was just a kid and he looked at me for help. I couldn't chicken out.

I rushed into the water and it was a lot warmer than I expected it to be. I really didn't like it. I liked cold. I heard Eugene behind me and felt more confident. I swam as hard as I could. Eugene swam right next to me. He took a minute to look at his arm. We had 13:49 left to swim over a mile to the dock. I didn't see how that would work. Especially when I was paralyzed in fear. I looked down and all I saw was black. I couldn't see myself. I had to stop myself from hyperventilating but I didn't know what was right beneath me. I couldn't see anything. I could be dragged to the bottom and never be seen again. I could die right here and be Cthulu's new snack.

"Jack!" Eugene called and I looked at him. Through the black and white I saw his eyes. Brown. "I'm right here. Don't chicken out. We have to do this." He was right. I couldn't chicken out. I kept swimming. I was so tired but I kept pushing myself harder and harder.

We swam side by side and didn't once look back. We didn't pay attention to the howls from the sea creature. We just kept going. And when I felt myself faltering, I looked at Eugene who kept going. He was safe. He said he was safe because I was here. And who am I to keep him from thinking that I'm his safe haven?

It looked like he hit a barrier. He just stopped and looked at me.

"We have less than a two minutes." He noted and we looked at the dock which seemed to be forever away. "Thank you for trying, Jack but we're dead." He said sadly and grabbed my hand.

He flinched away from me.

"How are you so cold?" He asked and I smiled.

"My name is Jack Frost." I said simply, trying to keep the mood light. "Even my name is cold." Eugene looked like he had a realization.

"Jack Frost. That's the spirit of winter." He said with a grin.

"…Yes." Cthulu started to make his way back to the water.

"Jack! You're Jack Frost! Spirit of winter! Why didn't you freeze the water over?!" My eyes widened and I grinned.

"You're a genius!" I pulled my staff off from the strap on my back and felt the cold prickle my fingers as I removed it from the water. I watched as the ice started to thicken, but only in one area. It was like a mini raft. I pushed Eugene on it and he pulled me on.

"Let's have some fun." I said with a smile and Eugene nodded and we heard a splash.

I slammed my staff in front of me and watched as the ice created a straight path to the dock and we ran. We were sliding a lot and we had about a half mile to go but we ran as fast as we could. We paid no attention to the fact that Cthulu was getting closer and closer because we were almost there. I could see the portal.

But then I noticed _how_ close Cthulu was getting. Eugene was behind me. I paused and let him run in front of me and with the greatest force I could, pushed him with all the wind I had and he went very quickly right by the portal. I began running again but I felt better because he was safe.

"Go! I'll get there!" I yelled and Eugene looked terrified.

"He's right behind you!" He yelled and I got angry.

"Go!" He shook his head.

"It's my dream! The portal will close if I go in!" I'd be stuck in here forever. "HURRY UP!" He looked more terrified than I'd ever seen him look before. He was around 90 feet away from this creature and got a perfect view of him. That's why I didn't turn around. I felt him breath and I heard him, but I didn't turn around.

My heart was pounding and I tried to make the wind bring me to the portal faster but Cthulu was in the way of that. He was so close to me and Eugene was waiting for me. He didn't want me to get stuck. He stood there and watched, paralyzed in horror of the creature not too far behind me. But he waited.

I slipped. I toppled over and slid on the ice and ironically, it was the greatest thing to happen to me. I slid faster and I soon felt Eugene grab my hand and pulled me into the portal that closed immediately, saving us from his nightmare.

I couldn't breath. I heaved and I was shaking and so was he. But we were safe now.

At least, until we remembered we were in another nightmare.

* * *

So, was this chapter interesting? I guarantee it is something no one saw coming.

Honestly, was anyone at least a little scared? Or even just uneasy? I was when I was writing it. I'm terrified of black water lol.

Please review telling me if I need to work on being scary or not. This is the first thing I've written actually trying.

My 50th reviewer will receive a one-shot of almost any pairing they want. It could be purely smut, romance, fluff, friendship or they could demand I update a chapter of a previous story.

My 100th reviewer will receive a story. Any pairing as long as I ship it. That's right. You can tell me what pairing, you can even tell me a plot. If you're too lazy to write this story and you want someone else to do it, I will do it. As long as you're my 100th reviewer.

**Tell me your fear!** And your fear could be in a next chapter! We still have to go through several people's dreams!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys! Sorry this took so long! I really like this chapter though and I hope you guys do too :)

I REALLY appreciate everyone submitting their fears and some will be used! Thank you for taking the time to review! :)

**Dedications: FrostPigeon, HelloI'mHome, hellomoto27, Yvonne, ThePeaceAlchemist, Guardian Of Winter, iSeeU, My-Lost-Shadow**

**Thanks guys and I'll try not to take so long next time!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

~Jack Frost~

"Um. Jack?" Eugene looked at me and then looked around where we were. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure yet, and I don't know if it's a good thing that we got away from Cthulu." I said quietly and stood up and walked around. We were in a closet. I opened the door and peered out.

The walls had two halves. The upper half was supposed to be white but it was streaked with other substances and the bottom half had a dull pink color and the paint was chipped away in large portions. The tiles were mainly white but had random patches of color. The floor was also dirty and had small tire streaks on it.

"I don't know where we are. Come on. We have to find who's dream this is." I said and waved him on. He didn't argue. He followed me and quietly walked down the hallway. There was a musky smell, something like dirt and metal that I kept smelling and for some reason my attention was on high alert. I was shaking.

"I might actually be useful in this dream if it doesn't have to do with my fears." He said off-handedly. I could relate. Water was really my number one fear and I conquered that already. I didn't think there would be a lake in the middle of this building.

Once we turned the corner, I noticed Eugene looking really upset. I went to ask him why and he covered his face and rubbed his temples.

"We're locked in an insane asylum." He noted and I stared down the hallway and noticed the thick wooden doors and how many there were and how close together. We were in the dorm section.

"Well that isn't good. What does that usually entail?" I asked and he thought for a minute.

"Crazy psychopathic killers, sometimes zombie nurses and pretty much no way out." His analysis couldn't be more spot on.

"Where are we usually safe in these things?" I asked and he laughed.

"Nowhere. It's a maze. We have to find a way out." This annoyed me because I still didn't know who's dream it was so I didn't know how to get out of it without finding them.

"Let's look in the rooms. Maybe they're strapped down or something." Eugene noted and we began walking down and we would peer into the rooms.

The first room I looked in had blood splattered everywhere. There wasn't furniture in it and the blood pattern didn't make any sense. It just looked like someone stood in the middle of the room and exploded. Eugene didn't have any luck either. His room had a dead body, rotting with a huge amount of rats eating him.

"That's just gross." I shivered and we moved on.

Even though the rooms were extremely creepy, there was no sign of anyone in them. I didn't know where we were but something told me that we were pretty much being led straight into something. Especially when Eugene pointed out solemnly that there was an elevator and we shared the same look of defeat and eyed it and climbed in, taking a deep breath.

We went to close the small fence-like barrier and before we could we were literally dropped so fast we slammed against the ceiling of the elevator and we kept falling. I felt like we fell for a few solid minutes and finally we fell to the floor and the elevator was at the lowest level of where we were. When the elevator stopped, we slammed on the bottom.

We crawled out. We still didn't quite have our balance but we tried to get up. Eugene collapsed on the floor and we panted a bit and that's when we heard someone. It was like a whimpering. Eugene and I exchanged glances and slowly headed to where the sound was coming from. On the bottom floor, most of the lights were out so we only had a dull light every few feet guiding our steps. From the look of Eugene, I'd take it he didn't like the dark too much.

I felt like something was behind me, breathing on me but when I turned around, nothing was there. I constantly felt like wherever I wasn't looking, something was behind me, just standing there.

Eugene looked around uncomfortably too. I guess he felt the same way.

We began walking closer together, which probably wasn't very smart. If there was a crazy killer, he could kill us both in one shot but for right now we just needed comfort.

The whimpering got louder. We heard the light dripping of liquid in the background. There was another sound too. Hard to exactly say what it was. But it sounded like scratching.

"Jack." Eugene whispered and pointed to a room. "I think it's in there." He said and I listened and had to agree with him. Luckily I was with a Gryffindor and he walked over to the door before I had a chance to. He peered his head in and quite stupidly, said "Merida" rather loudly.

Before I had a chance to look, a straggly looking man, with no eyes in his sockets jumped in front of the door frame. He didn't have many teeth, and the teeth he had were black or gray. His body looked wet like he was always sweating and he just sat there and heaved. Eugene looked terrified.

The man just had this small knife. Probably about 6 inches and he just stood there, breathing until he realized he couldn't hear anything anymore and walked away.

Merida was indeed there. She was laying on a hospital bed, strapped down. My guess would be she couldn't move or she'd be stabbed to death. I didn't understand how she got there to begin with. Who brought her?

I wondered if I could cast a spell but for some foreboding reason, I could feel that I didn't have any magic left in me. Or at least there was no magic in the room.

I snuck passed Eugene and he went to stop me but quickly shut his mouth, not wanting to cause any noise. He took in a deep breath and followed shortly behind me.

As we walked into the room, more knowledge of the area was gained. There were several people in the room. Some wore strait jackets and they didn't have eyes either. Some had their whole face wrapped up in gauze that was soaked in blood. They didn't move. They just sat there. Some stood and some were on the ground.

I tried my best to figure out if the bed was strapped down to anything and from the looks of it, it was mobile. I crouched down to get a better look and stumbled back and choked back a noise. There was a small child under the bed. It looked like Merida, but she didn't have eyes either. But it was weird, it looked like she wasn't meant to have eyes. I stood up and looked at Merida and she nodded at me. For some reason I knew what she meant. That whatever was under the bed was okay.

I sucked in a deep breath and tiptoed to the other side of the bed. There were a few grunts behind me and I felt the sweat prickle down my back and forehead. My hairs were standing on end and I couldn't even express the trembling I did. Eugene stayed at the doorway, he had no idea how to be useful. It would be easier for just one of us anyway.

I looked at him and motioned pushing the bed. He got into a grabbing and lunge stance and nodded at me. I bit my lip and squeezed behind the bed. It made a squeak. They twitched. I winced.

Merida had tears in her eyes and her mouth was wrapped shut with gauze. She was visibly shaking and bound to the bed pretty badly. The shackles on her wrists were so tight she was bleeding.

I closed my eyes. I placed my hands on the metal frame of the hospital bed. I placed my foot parallel to the wall and was ready to use that to push myself quicker through the room. When I opened my eyes I saw something. A shadow behind Eugene. I couldn't help it.

"EUGENE!" _Shit._ He jumped and the figure disappeared. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

The humanoid like creatures began to thrust and convulse in my direction. Merida squeezed her eyes shut and as fast as I could I pushed us both out of the room.

One of them caught my arm with a knife, that didn't faze me. I had a few more steps and I was out of the room. Eugene grabbed the end of the bed and with all of his force pulled me out of the room. He slammed the door shut and the movement behind the door ceased.

"Are you okay?" I had no idea if he was talking to me or Merida. Either way, neither one of us answered.

I pulled the gauze off of Merida's mouth and she let out a sob. The shackles were surprisingly easy to break off. They were pretty badly rusted.

Once I got her off of the bed, she threw her arms around me and cried. I held her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay, Merida. We're here." I whispered and Eugene made a strangled noise. I looked at him and noticed he saw mini-Merida under the bed.

"What the hell is that?" He asked and she laughed through her tears and wiped her face.

"It's me innocence." She answered.

"Why doesn't she have eyes?" Eugene asked and she smiled.

"So she can't see this." Which made perfect sense, but why was she there? "I have'ta protect her. By extension, she's me."

"I still don't understand why she's here. Eugene didn't have a mini-me." I stated and Merida looked confused and looked at Eugene. He turned red.

"Yar names Eugene?" She smiled and he glared at her.

"Want to go back into the room? Thought not." He said childishly. For a brief moment, I forgot we were nearly in darkness.

Mini-Merida crawled out from under the bed and held Merida's hand. She was the size of a 4 year old.

"Mum?" Merida squinted her eyes at the shadow. The same presence I felt before. I turned to see the outline of a woman. But for some reason it didn't sit well with me.

"Merida. No. That isn't your mom." I shook my head and took a step back. Out of everything here in this dream, that figure terrified me the most.

"Yes it is. I know what me mum looks like." Merida took a step closer and Eugene grabbed her and threw her on the hospital bed and we took off in the other direction.

I could feel that evil behind me, I felt it getting closer. I had goose bumps everywhere and I felt my heart race painfully.

Eugene was taller than me so his legs gave him more distance. I was falling behind. My cane was in my hand and I felt the sweat make it harder to hold. For some reason, I was getting more tired. I felt my energy just drastically drop.

Eugene noticed and stopped. He let me catch up and threw me on the bed with Merida. I saw behind him as he ran. I saw The evil figure get closer. I saw the smile. Eugene must've felt it, because he smiled at me.

"Thank you, Jack." And with that he pushed as hard as he could. The bed went through double doors and lights were on. I felt like it was a safe zone. I saw him stop, smile still there. Then he was gone.

"EUGENE!" I screamed at the same time as Merida cried out "FLYNN!"

I toppled off of the bed and I couldn't help it. I passed out.

[&$#%*]

When I woke up, god knows how long later, Merida was still out cold. I jumped over to her and shook her awake. Mini-Merida just sat there, I somehow was aware that she wasn't sleeping. She was just waiting.

Merida awoke and she freaked out too and both of us dashed to the double doors. But all we saw was darkness.

We turned around and Mini-Merida was standing. She smiled and pointed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Does she know where to go?" I asked and Merida looked at me, then at her and nodded slowly. "How?" She shrugged.

Mini-Merida began walking and it unnerved Merida. She didn't want anything to happen to her other which made sense but there was nothing else we could do. We had no idea where Eugene was, but wherever he was, it wasn't nice.

[# )**& ]

We walked, for maybe a half an hour. When we finally made it to a door, we couldn't get through it. But the more I couldn't open the door, the more anxious I got. I _needed_ this door opened. I felt it. I felt heat and I didn't like it. I struggled. I pushed. I punched. I finally gave up and grabbed my cane and hit the door knob as hard as I could, and it broke off. I kicked the door opened and we were inside in an instant. The room was warm. Like really warm. I felt like I was close to fire.

It was harder to breath in this room but I kept walking through. There was another door. I grabbed the handle and yelped. It was scorching hot. I couldn't go near it. It was too hot. Sweat was pouring down my face. I fell backwards. I knew something was behind that door. I could feel it. Apparently Merida could too because she pushed Mini-Merida out of the way and kicked the door down.

I saw Eugene. He was in the very middle of the room. He was out cold and tied in the center with fire creating a thick wall all around him. She looked terrified. I guess she was scared of fire too.

She got a brave face on and ripped her shirt and used the fabric to pull her hair back.

"I'll get him, Jack." She promised and ran into the wall of fire. Mini-Merida attempted to follow but I grabbed her and pulled her back. She thrashed and screamed but I wouldn't let her go. I couldn't let all of Merida be in trouble.

I didn't know what was happening. I felt like hours went by. It was so hard to breath. I felt like the room got smaller. Mini-Merida started sweating and stopped thrashing as much. We sat and waited. It was getting so painfully long.

Eugene was thrown out of the fire. He was badly burnt. His face was okay for the most part but he had a lot of second and third degree burns throughout his body. Merida shortly ran out after him. She closed the door and dragged him out and I crawled behind them.

We sat outside the room and looked at each other and she fell to the ground and cried.

* * *

So this chapter was kinda supposed to be Zombies but I didn't get that far lol.

Stay Tuned! Merida part 2 and theres still Rapunzel, maybe someone else before we finally see Hiccup!

Review, guys! I like hearing from you.


	9. Chapter 9

I do this often don't I? I'm sorry, but I lost interest for a while but now I'm super excited about it and come on guys! I don't know what Hiccup's nightmare is! Help!

**Dedications: Wickville, sara, Shara Raizel, zephyr hb, AlexJohnD, FrostPigeon, RedCity**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

~Jack Frost~

"Merida, it's okay. We're okay." I wrapped my arms around her and she collapsed into them and I felt her body shake. I looked over at Eugene and he seemed to not be waking up anytime soon.

"That was really brave of you, Merida." I smiled at her and mini-Merida clung to her hip and nodded. She wiped her face off and laughed.

"But it wasn't." She said softly.

"Why do you say that?" I asked and she started laughing. Then fell over laughing, tears streaming down her face, crazy laughter. She was really freaking me out with how hysterical she was. "Are you okay..?"

"But Jack. It wasn't brave because I'm not afraid of fire. Mah dreams not over yet." This was news to me.

"…Merida. What is your fear?"

"Zombies." She gave me a huge, toothy, simpering grin and she collapsed backwards looking way to happy for it to actually be her true feelings. Her face was covered in char and blood. Sweat was very apparent and some of her hair was singed. And even though she was terrified and her clothes were ripped, burned and dirty, and even though the smile on her face wasn't genuine, I felt better.

"Com'on. Thars gauze over here." She picked it up and started to wrap up the burns on Eugene. I was suddenly brought back to reality as I helped Merida tend to Eugene's wounds and mini-Merida sat and hovered over him as if she had eyes to see.

[%$)*#($&(]

"Jack, are ya sure yew can lift em?" She gave him a look over and I nodded. "He'sa lot older than ya, Jack."

"Merida, that makes little to no sense at all." I deadpanned and she rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yes it does." She argued. "He's biggar and strongar." She insisted. "…and heaviar."

"I can lift up Eugene. I promise. He isn't that heavy. And he's only two years older." I argued and she shrugged and helped me pull him on my back. I winced. "But just in case, if we just so happen to find a hospital bed that we can roll him around in… I would have no qualms." Merida just shook her head and grabbed onto mini-Merida's hand and opened the door with a big inhale of breath.

"I was informed that the only people that know the way out of their nightmare, is whoever is having the nightmare. So lead the way." I nudged her and could only slowly follow behind her.

"How do yew expect to keep up with me if yar holdin' Flynn?" Merida asked. "We're gonna be chased by zombies at some point."

"I'll let you know when I figure that out." I answered back with a sigh. I really hoped he would wake up soon. It's starting to get really exhausting.

Mini-Merida stumbled and fell to the ground. Merida shone her flashlight at the floor after wincing. It was a body. She jumped and grabbed Mini-Merida. I didn't understand but when the body began convulsing I realized that this is where the true nightmare began.

"Hurry, Jack!" She shrieked and leaned down and grabbed mini-Merida and took off in a mad dash.

I ran as quickly as my legs would carry me, my speed began faltering rather quickly. I could hear the stereotypical zombie groans from behind me. Merida was a good few yards in front of us and I was getting really annoyed that she sped away with the only flashlight but I had to remember, zombies didn't scare me as much as they scared her.

Eugene began to stir and I heard him whimper in my ear. He was draped over my shoulders and in his semi-unconscious state, pushed off my back and fell to the ground behind us.

"Ow!" He hissed in pain and I turned to him and opened my eyes really wide, struggling to find some sort of light source to see him.

"Eugene! Come on!" I whispered harshly, the groans getting louder and I could tell they weren't too far behind.

"Where are we?" Eugene asked loudly and I covered his mouth.

"I don't know. Don't talk so loud. Come on, we're being chased by zombies now." I said it in such a quick, monotone that it seemed like I thought it was no big deal at all. Eugene laughed it off.

"Oh. That's good. Zombies. What doesn't this dream have?" He asked and struggled to push himself up. I grabbed onto him to help him up but I honestly don't know where I grabbed.

"A light source. Or the dreamer. She took off." I pointed in the general direction, it was no use though because it was literally pitch black.

"Okay. I'll grab your arm, lead the way." He insisted and I could feel him tremble. I didn't know if it was because he was hurt or scared but either way I didn't ask. I walked where I remembered there being a path until I bumped into a wall. I then struggled to find the right way to go until I heard a girlish shriek. I knew it was Merida.

"That's what she gets for taking off on us…" Eugene muttered and I just had to smile.

With a slight nudge in the proper direction after hearing Merida scream, we slowly but surely found where she was located.

"Merida, what's wrong?" She was in plain view, holding the flashlight enough for us to see mini-Merida illuminated and the light bounced enough off of the floor and walls to see her in the stained black atmosphere.

Without saying a word, she lifted up the flashlight slightly, I could see it shake, she was terrified. The room was filled with nurses, but not the nice ones you'd assume would work at a hospital. These nurses were rotting. Some had body parts decayed off. One nurse in particular had her jaw ripped off and blood slowly trickled down her scrubs. All of them twitched and tremored towards the light, a few of them stumbling over and pulling themselves up the stairs that was the only thing between us.

I grabbed Merida and shoved her the opposite way, so we were running up the stairs. She was sobbing and she couldn't hold the flashlight any longer so Eugene took hold of it and ignited the room in proper light so we were able to see where we were going.

"Merida, I know your scared but you _need_ to tell us where the exit to your dream is." I demanded and she nodded quickly and stopped running. "Why are you stopping?"

"Because…" She started rubbing her face childishly and wiped the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. "The exit is on the first floor. We have to pass the zombies." She looked down at the stairs with trembling lips and let out a small sob.

Eugene looked around wildly, I could tell because the way he moved the flashlight reminded me of a rave. Finally he set the light on the guardrail and gave it a strong and swift kick upwards and broke the rusted pipe upwards. He then grabbed the line post and pulled upwards. He tossed one to me, broke another, tossed it to Merida and broke another.

"Looks like we have to fight through them then. Merida, you go in the middle. Jack and I will get you through safely." He promised and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, Eugene. Your Gryffindor is showing." I teased and he just smiled at me and started quickly going down the stairs. I gave Merida a solid push and she sluggishly made her way down the stairs. I couldn't complain, it was her biggest fear, but she was making it hard for us to get to Eugene as back up.

"Come on Merida, I believe in you." I said firmly. "We can't leave Eugene to do this alone. I know you're braver than this."

She looked down and sniffled. She said nothing but continued down the stairs. We couldn't see very well since Eugene had the flashlight but we could see the light coruscate from the few flights above we were. I could also hear the metal post hit the zombies and a few of them thudding to the ground.

"You guys wanna hurry or something?" He called up the stairs. "This is cool, but I kind of need some help."

I felt bad because I wanted to leave Merida behind to help Eugene. But I knew I had to coach her into facing her biggest fear. She wouldn't get better if I left her alone.

"Come on Merida. We can do this. I know you are a lot stronger than you let on. " I said softly and she giggled. That same fake laugh she did before.

"Jack, do ya know why I use a bow?" She asked me as she slowly descended the stairs. I didn't know. We were never close. She never told me. "Its cos I dun want ta be close ta things. It isn't how I fight." It made sense. "But I dun want ta be the reason Flynn gets hurt. Jus… stay close ta me, please."

"Of course, Merida. You can kick major butt. And I will be there for every second of it. Now come on before Eugene becomes zombie food." And for some reason, she was better. She put on a brave face and ran down the stairs with her weapon securely in her hand.

"Glad you guys could make it." Eugene was panting. He kept swinging but they kept coming back.

I jumped down a few steps to get to Eugene quicker and so Merida was behind us. I helped him by hitting the zombies as hard as I could in the head, some of them decayed so much in the neck that they died instantly after their head was removed from their bodies.

Merida stood behind us as we fought through a slew of them. She still wasn't looking forward to fighting them, she was still scared.

"You can do this Merida." Eugene called back to her. A zombie almost caught his arm but he took the rusty spikes on the edge of the pole and shoved it through the zombie's mouth and twist his arm so the head got ripped off the shoulders. I was impressed, personally.

All of a sudden the zombies faded away. They just melted into blood and a creature began crawling out from the corner part of the ceiling. It came through the ceiling like it was nothing and slowly crawled down the wall. I tried to run, but I literally couldn't. Then Eugene and I were sent flying and we slammed against the wall and Merida stood there alone with her weapon. I could see her shake more and then the flashlight went off and she screamed.

"Jack! Flynn!" She cried.

"We're stuck Merida! I think you have to fight this one on your own!" I shouted back and she whimpered.

Suddenly the lights came on, but it was odd because none of the areas that were supposed to have light bulbs, actually had lightbulbs in them. I don't know how the light shone through the entirety of the stairwell but now we got to see in full light of who Merida was fighting against. It meant nothing to Eugene and I, however when the tiny voice of Merida croaked "M-mum?", we knew we were in trouble.

"Merida it isn't your mom!"

"It's a zombie! Fight her!"

We shouted at the same time.

"I can't. I can't. She's mah mum. I can't." She chanted to herself.

"Merida! Stop that, god damn it!" Eugene growled. "It's not your mom! It's your imagination! And your imagination is trying to fool you! This is a nightmare! Nothing is real! Except for Jack and I, none of us are real!"

If Merida's mother actually looked like the deceased creature that stood less than 20 yards away from us, I felt bad for her. Because that was crazy scary. Her eyes were sunken in and they were glowing gold. Her skin was a pale gray and towards the bottom of her forest green dress, it faded into black and it looked as though that she blended in with the ground, like a shadow. When her mother let out a toothy smirk, I saw her teeth were jagged.

She looked familiar.

"Eugene…" I whispered, he stared at me. "She looks familiar. Why?" He stared at the mother and squinted his eyes. He then pulled back like he was burned and shook his head.

"She looks like… death. She looks like.. fear." He answered with and suddenly I knew.

"MERIDA THAT'S NOT YOUR MOM! THAT'S THE BOOGEYMAN!" I warned and her "mother" stared at me with a look of disgust and slowly transfigured itself into the one and the only, Pitch Black. Father of fear.

"I dun know what ta do!" She took a few steps backwards and the lights went out. I heard her stumble.

"What do we do!?" Eugene was now panicking quite a bit. It would seem now that we weren't pinned to the wall and suddenly there was a loud smacking noise and a curse from an older male voice.

Merida hit Pitch.

"Run!" She shouted and we scurried as quickly as we could down the stairs.

"Yes, run." He let out a gleeful laugh. "Because you'll go to another nightmare!" His voice echoed in the halls as we ran down more and more flights of stairs. "More and more nightmares, until we get to yours, Jack!" His voice faded more and more but he sounded extremely happy for my nightmare. I didn't know I had those. My blood went cold and I heard him laugh and laugh. We needed to get out of here.

"Don't worry Jack, We'll be here for your nightmare." Eugene promised and there was a light that stood in front of us. I knew it was a portal to the next dream and I wasn't so sure if I was happy about that. After all, we were one dream closer to mine. I didn't want to see my nightmare. I didn't even know what it was.

Eugene grabbed my hand. I couldn't even think straight. The gears in my mind were turning and I didn't know what to do. I started to shake. I didn't want to go to the next person's nightmare. But I knew who it could be and I had to save them. Rapunzel or Hiccup. Who would it be?

That was my last thought before Eugene tugged me through the portal with him. All I saw was white.

And when my vision regained, all I could see was the look of a rundown and decrepit carnival. The eerie music playing in the background as well as the sound effects of giggling children. _Rapunzel._

* * *

Come on guys! Help me with Hiccup! I know Jack's nightmare. We only have Rapunzel Hiccup and Jack and we're out of nightmare land! And if you have suggestions for the story, you can always message me or even review with it. Thanks guys!

Oh! I almost forgot! We're almost up to reviewer 50! Remember, they get a one shot of their picking! Thanks guys!


	10. Chapter 10

Well that was quicker than I anticipated...

**Dedications: Little White Comet, AlexJohnD**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

~Jack Frost~

"Who the hell dreamed up this nightmare of terror?" Eugene asked loudly and I couldn't help but agree.

"It was Rapunzel." I said quietly. I just took in everything. The whole scene of the dream. The odd thing about it though, was it looked like we were enclosed in the carnival. Like, it was just a small world of the carnival. Nothing else. There was no leaving, even if we wanted to. Looking up into the sky, it was red. And the odd thing about it was, it looked like webs.

Focusing on the sky made me feel claustrophobic so I busied myself by staring at the attractions in the dream. There was a Ferris wheel, a merry-go-round, a few tents, vendor stations, a fun house, a haunted house, a face painting booth, and a dunking booth were the few things I could see from my position. Everything was rusted and the field of grass was overgrown. The lights were off so it was rather dark with the red from the sky illuminating the carnival and staining everything red.

There was no one here. There weren't dead bodies, zombies, killers. There was literally nothing we could see. I didn't know if that was her fear. I didn't know what it was.

Despite the lights not being on, there were the occasional sound effects that one would normally hear at a carnival and it was a lot freakier in the dark.

We began walking and I noticed that mini-Merida had disappeared. That was good, we didn't have to look after her anymore.

I also realized that somehow I had my cane back. I hadn't realized that I lost it until I felt it in my hands. That was good at least, I knew that it was pretty much like a restart per-dream. Looking at Eugene, I noticed he wasn't burned anymore and Merida was un-singed and her clothes were kempt again. A part of me wondered if I looked like the devil's chew toy when we were in Merida's nightmare. I didn't care enough to ask.

Eugene looked around, he was the first to proceed walking and I guess he was making mental notes. He cringed looking at the dunking booth to see it was filled with black tar. It was strange though. Someone's arm was clawed to the side of the booth and the tar was webbed up their arm, pulling them back in.

"That doesn't make sense. There's no one here. Could that be Rapunzel?" Eugene asked, while pointing. But I had the feeling in my gut that it wasn't. In fact, watching it gave me a very bad feeling.

"No. That isn't her." Merida shook her head quickly. "I know. Let's go befar it gets out." She led us onwards and I followed shortly behind her. I felt like we should take her lead. She was closest to Rapunzel, she should know best.

"Where do you think she is?" Eugene asked and she shook her head again.

"I dun know. I think I will when I see it." She said sternly. She was absolutely determined. I couldn't blame her. I wanted to find Rapunzel too.

We were walking for what seemed like forever. We moved cautiously, taking in the hideous catastrophe that was plaguing Rapunzel's mind. Out of all of the dreams thus far, Rapunzel's was the most mapped out and detailed. It was engraved down to the claw marks on the slowly moving horses of the merry-go-round.

I couldn't say how long we had been walking but I could say that all of us jumped out of our skins when the power suddenly flickered on and music blared through the enclosed area. Looking up at the sky, I wondered if it echoed out there as well.

"Step right up! Step right up! Step right up!" It seemed that one of the tapes of the video was skipping. It was annoying up until a scratching sounds was heard, then a snap. Then the voice was a good 4 octaves lower than before and kept going down and getting slower. There were electrical issues and sparks were flying everywhere.

"She's in there." Merida said suddenly, and just as quickly as she pointed, I knew that it was bad news. House of mirrors.

"Is she scared of ghosts? Because if so, I saw this movie…" Eugene started and we hurried along to get to the building. "Mirrors are like portals for them or something so let's hope she's afraid of something like… birds. I'm not entirely sure if I could handle a ghost dream."

"Let's not psyche ourselves out, now." I said with a funny look because the more he mentioned it, the less easy it was to stomach.

Climbing up the stairs made me nervous. In fact, the whole building made me nervous. It was about 4 stories and the stairway had several steps and the entrance was narrow. I knew by looking at it that Eugene was going to have to crouch down and that alone made me smile. I forgot that he was older for a brief moment.

Merida was the first to enter. She didn't seem too scared by the house of mirrors at all. In fact, I was seeing why she was sorted into Gryffindor right now. She marched in without a second thought.

Merida first, me second and Eugene third into the building and I noticed there was a very small crammed stairway that led straight up. We quickly jogged up the stairs and we greeted by darkness. I heard Merida's breathing hitch and she carefully stepped forwards and instantly, we were bathed in the flickering lights of the house.

Just staring forwards confused me. I didn't know how to get out of the maze but Merida seemed to know. She placed her left hand on the mirrors and began walking along, muttering something about a maze shortcut.

We followed closely behind and didn't even realize the floor had a slight incline. We were up another floor and we didn't even realize. The building was rather large.

I had to admit, the reflections were rather creepy. They were endless and it made me dizzy to stare at them too long so I tried my best to stare at Merida's hair. It was oddly calming.

Upon hearing a shriek, we knew that we were headed in the right direction. Merida even started walking quicker until it turned into a full on sprint. Eugene bumped into me, pushing me a couple feet and confused me until I spun around and had no idea which direction Merida had run in which annoyed me more than anything since I could see hundreds of her reflections running off into opposite ends.

"Where do we go?" Eugene asked, distressed and I ran my fingers through my hair. I hadn't a clue.

"Merida!" I shouted. It echoed. No response.

"Son of a…" Eugene spat angrily. "Where the hell do we go?"

"Jack?!" I perked up at that. It wasn't Merida. It was Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel!" I began heading in the direction I heard her voice originate from. Eugene was wary. Then all of a sudden he yelped. I could understand why.

The sudden smell of rotting decay hit my nostrils and I quickly covered my mouth and nose finding it hard to breath.

I saw the reflection of a person. Big red shoes, huge blue parachute pants, a tattered rainbow polka-dot shirt with dirt, tar and grime imbedded in the material. His hair was one of those big red clown wigs, but there was blood caked in the singed edges of his hair and his face was a mask. It wasn't anything intentionally scary. It was just a smiling clown face. Which on its own was terrifying, however the circumstances and the appearance of the rest of him added to that effect.

In the clown's hand, there was a weapon. I couldn't gather what it was from the blurry reflection. I just knew not to go near him.

Just as quickly as we took note of this masked figure, the top of the mirrors looked like they melted into being red. The lights faded and all I could see was that sickly sweet smile of the clown that terrified me more than I cared to admit.

I clutched harder on to my cane and started making a mad dash, finding myself bumping into the glass more than I thought I would. Eugene was right behind me, breathing at an accelerated pace. The clown's reflection stayed at a pretty constant speed. Like it was strolling. I saw him in the mirror, right beside me. However it unnerved me because he wasn't next to me so I didn't understand how his reflection was angled that way. But his reflections were more askew, I found that I saw him limitedly in the other mirrors and I couldn't understand why.

Eugene had his hands on my shoulders as if he was telling me to hurry up, he was pushing me slightly, only slightly because I was already at a quickened pace, trying my hardest not to make eye contact with the clown's glowing yellow eyes.

Looking at my feet I noticed why it was slowly harder to walk. The ground was getting thicker and thicker. Black tar was oozing up from the floors and through the cracks of each individual mirror. I heard a cackle and knew it was the clown. I had to keep going. I had to find Rapunzel.

"Jack." Eugene's grip tightened on me. I knew he knew something. He pushed me ahead quickly and that's when the glass shattered in-between us. Oddly enough, no tar came out, however I noticed why the clown was always at a constant speed with us. He was walking next to us the entire time, through the mirror.

Using the hook end of my cane, I grabbed Eugene and quickly pulled him onto my side before the clown was able to escape from the rubble of the broken glass. Eugene and I took off running, but found ourselves being significantly slowed down due to the tar that was slowly creeping up our legs.

I felt my body being jerked to the left and when I was able to focus, I smiled at the reason. Rapunzel. She found us. And of course, Merida seemed to find her.

"You came to save me, Jack." She smiled gratefully and I nodded and pinched her cheek.

"You knew I would. I promised." I then gestured my necklace which was flashing every color it possibly could. So was Merida's and Rapunzel's. Hearing a cackle not too far behind us was good indication why that was.

I was angry at myself for stopping while I had this thick goop pulling me, trying to take hold of me completely. I kept onwards though. Rapunzel seemed to know where she was going and with several people around her, she didn't even seem scared anymore.

"Where do we have to go?" Merida asked while looking behind her quickly, after noticing that the mirrors were filled with images of the clown. Rapunzel pointed.

"Once we get out of the maze, I can tell you." She said quickly.

"Rapunzel, how do I get out of this tar?" I asked and Eugene had to agree. For some reason, we were the only ones sinking. Rapunzel, who didn't seem to notice this before, began to cry. She shook her head and covered her mouth and even anxiously ran her fingers over her eyes and through the sides of her hair. "What?"

"You can't get out." She shook her head quickly. "This is where I always die in my nightmare. I can't figure out how to get out of the tar. Once you look into his eyes, he has you. The tar grabs you and you can't get out." This could be a problem. A pretty big one.

"Why the hell am I always the one in the most danger?" Eugene asked as he struggled to lift his legs higher than a few inches.

"I don't know." I looked at the ground and crossed my arms. "Rapunzel, go. Leave the nightmare." I demanded and she shook her head and began playing with her hair as if she was trying to think of something. Merida glanced around and grabbed my cane and bashed the mirror to her right, getting glass all over the floor beneath their feet.

"What are you doing?" Eugene asked, as he continued to attempt to pull his feet up.

"Buying you guys time." She hit another mirror. Then another.

Rapunzel fumbled in her pockets, she was trembling, now she was starting to see more and more of her nightmare walk up to them through the reflections. She grabbed hold of her wand but was so flustered she couldn't remember a spell to use. She started to breath heavily and nearly dropped her wand several times until Eugene grabbed it from her hands and muttered a spell, however since it wasn't his approved wand, it backfired slightly and several feet in front of us erupted in flames.

"Not quite what I wanted, but I'll take it." He handed Rapunzel her wand and grabbed the staff from Merida.

"What are you doing, Rider?" I asked anxiously as I watched him set fire to my hand crafted cane. He ignored me and soon enough, the whole top of it was blazing. He smiled so I suppose that's what he wanted it to do.

Placing it at our feet seemed to be his goal but despite being calculated out by him, I was still very wary.

"What are yeh doin'?" Merida practically screamed but Eugene just smiled as the ground beneath our feet erupted into flames.

"Merida, I suggest jumping to that end." Eugene said with a smile and she looked at him like he was nuts. "Tar hardens as it cools." He stated and pulled his legs up. It was starting to become more and more loose around our feet. But I'm Jack Frost, I don't necessarily do well in the heat.

I started to sweat profusely and moved my feet as quick as I could, hoping to speed up the process. I heard a loud scream and looked up to see the clown, very slowly and almost leisurely walking through the wall of flames.

A final upwards thrust of our feet, we stumbled backwards and away from the tar. My feet were still covered in a disgusting layer of it, but no longer did it keep me glued to the floor and that seemed to be Eugene's plan the whole time.

My vision got extremely blurry. I couldn't process anything that was happening. It was like I wasn't even there. Everything I heard was muffled echoes of what once was someone's voice. I couldn't distinguish anyone apart. I couldn't even feel the heave up and the jolting sensation of running. I didn't know if I survived or if the clown got me. I just knew I was hot.

"Jack it'll be okay. We got you." Which was a clear sentence. I don't know who said it. Nor could I understand the order it was said in. It kept repeating and playing back to back. Sometimes repeating the same word twice. It made me dizzier.

I felt a brush of cold air and couldn't help but smile. My eyes closed and I saw glowing yellow. The clown's eyes. I was seeing the clown's eyes. I am going to get trapped in tar again. My heart sped up and I started to breath heavily.

Yellow eyes. Yellow eyes.

Pitch Black has yellow eyes.

The boogeyman has yellow eyes.

* * *

Please review!

And I've gotten several suggestions of Hiccup's nightmare. They're good ideas with basically him feeling insignificant, however; how am I expected to have a group of people in a nightmare about him feeling insignificant?

Thank you for the reviews. Again, reviewer 50 gets a one-shot! Love you guys!


End file.
